


what doesn't kill me (makes me want you more)

by dancingwithsilhouettes



Series: this is me trying [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, m rating for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithsilhouettes/pseuds/dancingwithsilhouettes
Summary: Orange Cassidy lived his life a quarter mile at a time. He did just enough to get by. He wasn't one to put much effort into things, but for her? For her, he was willing to try.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Original Female Character(s), Orange Cassidy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: this is me trying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803289
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. you're looking at me like you want it

October 23, 2019: Petersen Events Center. Pittsburgh, PA.

Claire Ramsey was All Elite Wrestling's Talent Manager and Lead Road Operations Assistant. She had been present backstage as a guest for _Double or Nothing_ , spotted talking with the higher ups at _All Out_ , and was putting in that work by the first _Dynamite_ taping. Rumors claimed it was Jon Moxley that had brought her on board, that she was a WWE prospect that was sniped from the opposition. Other murmurs said it was the Young Bucks that threw her name out there for a contract, which in turn helped cement Kenny's signing for whatever reason later on. No one outside of management really knew her deal. Everything seemed to just be hearsay. She was a woman with a long list of accomplishments to her resume… and none of them had anything to do with wrestling. He was fairly certain she didn’t even like wrestling, which made her initial hiring a bit of a mystery. All the woman seemingly did was keep track of wrestlers and travel itineraries. She didn't indulge personal information on the clock and didn't seem to party after hours. It was nearly impossible to get any solid information in the short amount of time she had been with the company.

Not that Orange Cassidy tried.

Exerting that much energy into anything wasn't his thing. However, if he was around when someone mentioned her or talked to her or if he was just in her general area, then… you know, _whatever_.

Catering before tapings was a great block of time for being in her orbit. That was where he casually stumbled upon her that afternoon. It wasn't his intention of course. He wasn't the type to plan or remember anything really. So the fact that she always sat three tables over to the left of the catering stations was not set to memory. It certainly wasn't a thing that he remembered she often was able to commandeer the table for herself, because she chose the exact hour where the majority of wrestlers were getting ready in the locker rooms.

A half-eaten salad remained ignored as Claire wrote in her notes casually, a tablet balanced over her crossed leg. Her light, long hair was braided loosely and swept over one shoulder as she wrote. Orange Cassidy kept her in the corner of his eye as he had grabbed his usual single serving bottle of juice from the drink cart. Her eyes lifted from her work and watched as Orange Cassidy made his way over to the table. He all but fell into the chair beside her, laid back in his seat as if it were the only thing that kept him afloat. He lightly nudged a chair at the next table over, propped his sneakers on top of it. The man was the embodiment of insolence. He seemed to care for very little. While it wasn't a crime, it certainly made her job difficult at times.

"You haven't confirmed your hotel reservation for Charleston yet," she said. 

Orange Cassidy --- potentially one of the top five slightly ridiculous names she avoided saying out loud --- threw his head back as he sighed. Deeply and as if she had asked him if he had finished figuring out how to achieve world peace. It would be an infuriating thing to watch if it wasn't something she witnessed at least three times a week. Her eyes dropped down to her tablet as she pulled up the travel itinerary for the upcoming week.

"Do I have to ask Trent and Chuck for you?" Claire pushed forward. 

"Sure."

"Perfect," she quickly replied, as she dropped her gaze down to her notes as she continued to write once more.

Orange dropped his head to the side, let it rest against his shoulder as he watched her. She ignored him even when he absent-mindedly picked up the fork from her plate. She tried to focus as he lazily pushed her salad from one side of the plate to the other. Claire had asked her questions and had gotten… well, as much of an answer out of him as she could. He knew she wouldn't ask or say much else after that. She would go to the Best Friends for information and give him the go-around until they got to the next state and she had to wrangle up the wrestlers once more.

Orange didn't care for many things, but there was a weird sensation that bubbled up whenever he didn't have her attention. At first he assumed it was a bad meal or something weird going on in his stomach. He took a Tums and considered it a day when it first occurred. However, that weird feeling just _kept_ happening and it was _not_ cool and really made it difficult for him to keep his carefree lifestyle going. He would ask his friends if they knew what was happening, but --- again --- that was way too much effort for his taste. It would lead to them asking questions and questions meant answers, which he didn’t really have. So he just kinda figured it worked better to just try to have her attention whenever he could and that would help with the strange feeling in his gut.

"You don't do much outside of work, do you?" Orange Cassidy asked her.

He watched as Claire's eyes shot up to meet his. Though the question itself wasn't really cause for alarm, the fact that he had strung together more than two words in a sentence didn’t go unnoticed. Claire finished writing the last of her notes before she moved to set her tablet down on top of it. Her eyes remained on his as she leaned back in her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest, regarded him with a mix of interest and suspicion. Cassidy straightened his posture slightly, mirrored her stance as he moved to cross his arms as well.

"I do enough," Claire replied, politely. 

"Maybe," he shrugged. He tipped the sunglasses on his face downward, peered at her over the rim. "Gotta see it to believe though."

He enjoyed the way her eyes widened a fraction at the words before they quickly steeled themselves. Though he may not be the most punctual guy in the locker room, Orange Cassidy knew how to read people. Couldn't evade people in the ring or out without being able to see their next move. Claire was readable. He knew that much, but he knew little else about her personally to be able to maneuver around her comfortably. 

"It'd be hard to do that if you can't get anywhere on time," she said, a faint laugh in her voice. "I'm a pretty punctual person and that doesn't really seem like your thing."

It wasn’t. He got around to places when it suited him. He wasn't one to plan arriving somewhere early. He got there when he got there. Even then it was a bit of a struggle. Claire knew that though, which was exactly why she said it. Though she didn't mean for it to sound like a challenge, he surely took it as one.

"Could be."

The look on her face was one of amusement mixed with a whole lot of doubt. He couldn’t really blame her. Orange Cassidy didn’t really give people that impression in his daily life. He watched as Claire collected her things, prepared to stand up. He followed suit as she rose from her seat, albeit at a much slower pace. He picked up his bottle of juice and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans. Leg extended, he nudged the seats he used lazily back into place before he moved to pick up her plate for her when she reached to take it. She watched as he dragged his feet over to a nearby trash can to toss it away. A nice gesture. One that she appreciated, though it was strange to see from Orange Cassidy, whose sloth-like personality didn’t give way to many actions like that.

“I think you believe you could,” Claire honestly told him, “But I have my doubts.”

“Doubts?” he repeated her last word. Despite the sunglasses on his face, Claire could see the faint, mocking look of indignation. “So not cool.”

“Maybe not cool,” Claire felt herself smile, “But also not a baseless opinion. You’re aware of your own reputation, right?”

There was a beat of silence between them as Orange Cassidy considered her words.

“Fair play,” he finally said.

When he returned back to her side, he towered over her much smaller frame, which albeit wasn’t much of a feat considering most people backstage were way above her in the height department. She started to leave the catering area, kept her attention ahead of her even as she felt Cassidy follow. It was a strange experience to have him around. Their paths crossed minimally. His friends had always had more information than he did. Or rather they were more willing to speak with her. So this new development was something Claire wasn’t sure if she should get used to or not. Regardless, she was quite certain this was the longest she had ever interacted with the likes of Orange Cassidy. 

Claire knew better than to engage. She had spent her first weeks with the company actively attempting to keep interactions with this guy down to only when _absolutely_ necessary. Orange Cassidy wasn't a horrible man. He actually seemed like a fairly good man. He was just horrible at doing things in a prompt manner. That was the only thing she knew for certain about him. Though he could move in the ring when he chose to, he was a man of very little action and even fewer words outside of the ring. He and his friends would be some of the harder wrestlers to pin down on any given day. Whether they were off hanging out in the recesses of the arenas, their occasional attempts to hide from the Being The Elite cameraman, or their complete takeover of the Being The Elite cameras, Claire had her hands full enough just dealing with those three men. 

They slowed to a stop at her work station. They worked in different arenas every week and she hadn’t been given an office to work in. Despite every Executive VP offering her one, Claire didn’t quite believe her job needed that. So Cody had given her a corner table near the Dusty Position and made her promise to come to him if and when she wanted more than that. From Cody and the Bucks all the way up to Tony, the management at AEW sought to ensure everyone had their place and were happy there. 

Even as she began to set her items down at her desk and settle in, Orange Cassidy remained near.

“You do anything in the downtime here?” he asked her, as he motioned around at the space she was given.

“Not really,” Claire replied, truthfully.

It was an innocent enough question. The answer was an easy one as well. It was nothing. Claire made herself busy during work hours. Between coordinating with Cody and the other executives, staying on top of rehearsals, keeping the flow of the backstage during tapings running smoothly… There wasn’t much time for relaxation. She saved that for the hours she had after work. 

“That’s a shame,” he said, as he idly poked and prodded at the items on her desk.

To some degree, it was. Claire made it a point to not get personal with the performers. Many backstage personnel had no issues befriending the talent. Stella in hair and makeup was friends with everyone, Brandi made it a point to be friendly with everyone she encountered. From the wellness counselor to their digital content producer, people made connections. It was difficult not to when they often saw their co-workers more than their families. However, it was something Claire had not sought out to do. It made her incredibly closed off at arenas, but it kept the professional line firmly in the sand. Claire set her notes down before she turned to face him. Her hands moved to rest on the surface of the table as she lightly sat on the edge. He had one of her pens in his hand, twirled it casually as she looked up at him. Personnel talked with her about work, occasionally asked how things were going, but that was it. That was what worked the past few months since she had joined the company. 

What didn't quite feel professional was this exchange with Orange Cassidy. 

“Why is it a shame exactly?” she asked him.

“Can’t get to know you like that,” he simply said with a shrug, “Might want to.”

Casual, light. He spoke like he was talking about the weather. However, the weight of his words were much heavier than they sounded in Claire’s mind. She immediately straightened from her perch on her desk. Her arms crossed over her chest out of instinct as she regarded him with a look of doubt.

“That probably isn’t a good idea,” she warned him.

Orange Cassidy lifted a shoulder in a short shrug. In all honesty, he was pretty sure she was right. He wasn’t the kind to strike up conversations, nor was he the type to pursue. Things just sorta happened around him and he rolled with it. However, there was the weird feeling in his gut that kept pushing him in the other direction. He really didn’t have the strength or the motivation to fight that feeling. 

So, like everything else, he rolled with it. 

Cassidy gave the pen in his hand one last twirl before he reached up with it. He had the small pleasure of seeing her breath catch as he moved to tuck the pen slowly behind her ear. The initial shock of his forwardness had stunned her and it took more than a few seconds for her to collect herself. Claire quickly reached up to retrieve the pen. She cleared her throat, dropped her gaze from his to look down at the pen in her hands. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and sought to keep him from seeing them, but knew it was a futile effort. He gave away absolutely nothing and did very little. That in part gave everything he did an air of importance. Orange Cassidy slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he took a step back and admired his handiwork.

“Looks good to me,” he confessed.

Claire shook her head as she turned to focus on the items on her work area. She tucked the pen into her notebook before she reached to pick up her headset. All but ignoring Orange Cassidy as he moved to sit on the edge of the table, Claire moved to check the battery on her headset. She tried to busy herself, but her mind raced as it tried to figure out what to say to him. It wasn’t her usual to be flustered at a man’s advances. She was a woman in her 30’s and had her share of experiences over the years. While honesty was a refreshing trait to see in people, a transparent Orange Cassidy was slightly jarring to witness. So Claire did the only thing she knew to do. She pushed down all other thoughts and leaned full into the work.

“Warm ups are soon,” Claire told him, as if the last few minutes never happened, “You should probably go find your friends and get ready.”

“You’ll let us know when the ring is free,” he replied. 

A statement, not a question. Claire would spend the last few hours before they opened the doors wrangling up wrestlers and shuffling them in and out of the ring for practice. She risked a small glance in his direction as she wrapped the headset around her neck. He didn’t look offended by the polite brush off, but rather amused. He knew all about evading conversations. Claire tucked the battery into her back pocket, watched as he ran a hand through his blond hair. Cassidy reached around his back, plucked the juice bottle from his back pocket. He smiled at her as he twisted off the top, kept his gaze with hers as he took a swig from it. Without another word, he gave her a faint nod in farewell before he began to make his way off. 

Against her better judgement, Claire called out to him.

“I don’t make it a habit of getting to know people at work,” she told him, “It’s foreign territory for me.”

Orange Cassidy had slowed to a stop and had turned to look at Claire as she spoke to him. He slipped the juice bottle in his hands into the back pocket of his jeans as he considered her words. Not many of them took up space the way Orange Cassidy did. The casual stance, feet planted at a distance, the way he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. There was a freedom in his indifference. This was a man who did not understand the full weight his attention carried or the effect it had on those around him. It was an electric kind of power when he was in a wrestling ring, yet a slow magnetic pull of charm outside of one. Orange Cassidy didn’t get phased easily, nor was he quick to anger from what Claire could see. She didn’t quite know how to handle the attention of a man like Orange Cassidy. Though she knew exactly why she made it a point to keep a proper distance, she would have been a liar if she said that the past few minutes spent with that man wasn’t interesting. 

“I’ll tread lightly.”


	2. i've been waiting for you ('cause i ain't looking at no one else)

Claire sat in the back of the conference room as Cody wrapped up the last few minutes of the meeting. The gathering of management always happened first thing upon entering the arena. They would arrive a couple hours before the wrestlers were scheduled and get to work on the day’s plans. Cody would usually drive the conversations and the Young Bucks would chime in with further notes. Omega kept fairly quiet, but was known to speak up on issues he was more passionate about fixing. The group consisted of the coaches, the producers, and the heads of various departments. They had gone over some of the notes that were made about the previous week’s show, talked through a few of their suggestions on how to improve on this week's taping, and generally just made sure everyone was on the same page before they parted for the afternoon to set things into motion. 

When the meeting came to a close, she collected her things into her leather messenger bag and made her way out of the room. With only a couple months until the end of the year, Claire knew the company wanted to ring in the new year on the top of their game. That meant buckling down and producing the best product possible. That meant everyone being focused. Both of those things felt hard to do whenever Claire found her mind drifting to a certain sloth-like wrestler. 

Orange Cassidy remained the same man who shuffled a few steps behind his friends, even as Claire had sent them towards and shuffled them out from the curtain. Not much had happened after that initial conversation, but there was a shift in the air. She had begun to notice certain things. The way his posture perked up slightly when she came to their locker room to give them the ten minute warning before they were needed at the curtain. The looks he would send her way when she was in the vicinity. Little details that Claire wanted to believe only happened after their conversation a week ago. She forced herself to believe that these instances were recent developments. Thinking of the alternative --- that he had sought out her attention for much longer than that --- was simply not an option for her. 

Claire swung by catering and found that they had only just begun to set up the area. Abandoning all fantasies of grabbing something before work, she continued through the halls of the backstage area. She would wait until she arrived at her work station before she poured over the schedule and the matches for the night, as well as the matches that would be taped for _Dark_. She'd get the list of wrestlers in the building and schedule the ring rehearsals accordingly, then begin her rounds with the locker rooms and let the wrestlers know their timetables for the afternoon before the show began. 

As she rounded the corner near the curtain, Claire saw someone sitting at her desk. A suitcase tucked underneath and his sneakers resting on the surface of the table, Orange Cassidy was slumped in her chair. His sunglasses were set on his face and he had his head propped up against his arm as he sat. He had something tucked just out of view on the table behind him. He wore a clean, plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans had replaced the usual denim she would see him in. She had no idea if he was awake or not, nor did she know how long he had been sitting there while the meeting was in progress. He raised his head from his hand as she neared, dropped his feet from her desk as he stretched. It wasn’t until she came to a stop that her mind registered the most obvious fact. 

Orange Cassidy was _early_ to tapings.

“What are you doing here?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“Sleeping apparently.”

He yawned as he rose from the seat. With a leisurely wave of his arm, Orange Cassidy motioned to the table. Claire set down her bag beside his suitcase as she peered over at the items that he had laid out for her. A small paper bag sat beside a couple of to-go cups. She picked up one of the cups, saw the name _JIM_ scribbled on the surface as she popped the lid open. The scent of coffee filled the air before she could see the dark liquid for herself. She fastened the lid back into place as she looked up at Cassidy. He had a small smile on his lips. There was no doubt he felt accomplished in that moment. Unable to completely give him that win, Claire slipped a look of disappointment onto her face.

“Not a sugar packet or creamer in sight,” she said, a small sigh in her voice.

Orange Cassidy held up a finger, a signal for her to wait a moment. She watched as he dug a hand into the pockets of his jeans and produced a handful of cream containers and sugar. A laugh escaped her lips as he held them out for her. He had thought this one through. She had to give him that. Cassidy watched as Claire set the coffee cup down and took a couple packets of sugar and a creamer from his hand. 

“You’re early,” she told him, a tone of surprise in her voice, “The locker rooms aren’t even set up yet.”

“Yup,” he nodded. He gave his suitcase a light nudge as Claire began to fix her drink to her liking. “Didn’t think you were busy.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t have come?”

“If I did,” he confessed, “I would have eaten one of the croissants I bought an hour ago.”

That answer seemed to keep a smile on Claire's face, though she worked hard to cover it as she took a sip from her coffee cup. When she reached to check out the pastries in the bag, Cassidy beat her to it. He held out his cup for her to hold before he moved to grab his luggage from beneath the table. When he started to head towards the locker rooms, Claire stood firmly in place. She watched him in confusion. It wasn’t until he looked over his shoulder to her and beckoned her to follow that she knew what he was doing. He wanted her to come hang out with him.

“Wait,” she began to protest, “I can’t---”

“You can,” he insisted, waved the pastry bag lazily in temptation, “Do it for the pastries, baybee”

Claire knew that she couldn’t spare the time chasing down Orange Cassidy in this instance. She had work to do and he had a show to get ready for. There was no time to be lured away by the promise of a croissant. She should have let him go. Just let the wrestler have his fun and go back to her work. It meant no pastry, which she could live with. The extra coffee cup would be a weird one to explain, but she rarely had casual conversations at work as it was and she knew she didn’t have to worry about that. Her brain was telling her all the logical steps she needed to take and she was ready to follow through on all of them. However, as Orange Cassidy began to disappear around the corner, Claire felt her feet rush to follow after him.

This was a mistake. That much she knew. However, it was a mistake that would take just a few minutes out of her day. Not enough to throw her whole schedule out of whack. At least that was her thought process as she hurried around the corner. When she rounded the hallway, she was shocked to see Orange Cassidy waiting for her. Claire braced herself for impact, but was surprised when it never came. He seemed to have sensed the impending disaster and quickly raised his hands to keep the coffee cups from flying. The scuffle was kept to a minimum and without a drop of coffee sacrificed. Claire stared up at him in confusion. She hadn’t expected him to be waiting for her around the corner. 

“C’mon,” he breezily said, “You really think I was gonna make you chase a pastry?”

“You _did_ make me chase a pastry,” Claire corrected him, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice, “Not that I was even chasing you, of course.”

“Of course,” Orange Cassidy nodded, a smile forming on his face once more.

Claire felt her own smile grow at the sight of his. Though he rarely showed emotion on camera, a smile on him was a sight to see. It was the warm kind. One that welcomed in those it was given to. He kept the smile on his lips as he reached down to pick up the pastry bag from atop his luggage. He held it out for her to take, took the coffee cup she held out in exchange for it.

“Thank you for the coffee and croissants,” Claire said, kindly, “They’re very thoughtful.”

“I’m a thoughtful guy,” he shrugged, a smile on his lips as he spoke. “Hang around me more and find out.”

“Hard to hang with someone who’s hard to pin down,” Claire replied, her tone playful as she spoke, “As nice as early coffee is, I can’t help but think this is a one-time thing.”

“You over me bringing you coffee already?” he asked.

“Oh no,” Claire quickly shook her head, “The coffee’s great. It's completely out of your usual routine though.”

She had him there.

The lengths Orange Cassidy had to go to arrive somewhere not just on time, but _early_ was damn near horrifying for anyone who knew him. He didn’t even know how he’d explain things to Trent and Chuck when they arrive and find out he had beaten them to the arena. 

“True,” he conceded, “But stealing five minutes out of your day was worth it.”

Claire felt herself soften at the words. It was one thing to attempt having a friendly rapport with someone. It was a completely different beast having conversations that steered towards… whatever was happening with Orange Cassidy. While she didn’t know completely how to go about wading through this unusual situation, she felt compelled to give it a chance. When she raised her eyes to meet Orange Cassidy’s again, he could only grin back at her.

"Does this mean you'll be on time for everything from now on?" she asked him. 

The look on his face over her words was one of absolute horror, which caused Claire to bubble over with laughter. Orange Cassidy could only laugh along with her. The sight of Claire at ease was a different one to behold compared to the woman who seemingly only cared about schedules. She seemed more comfortable in her own skin, like this was the person she truly was. The walls she placed could only contain so much before revealing what had been hidden inside. There was a lightness that had begun to form in the air. One that neither could have said existed the week before.

"Fuck no," he laughed, "You'll be lucky if I don't sleep through the first two matches."

“Crazier things have happened,” Claire told him.

“Like Dwayne fighting Vin.”

“Sure... Exactly like that.”

Orange Cassidy fixed her with a look. She had no idea what he just referenced. Before he could comment on it, the Young Bucks and Omega rounded the corner of the hallway, slowed at the sight of them. Claire watched as Orange Cassidy’s expression shifted, became the muted look he often had. He nodded slightly to the three men and watched as they began to pass. The Bucks, good Christian boys that they were, greeted them both warmly. If either of them were surprised that Orange Cassidy was already backstage, they were too polite to mention it. Omega remained silent, though his expressive face held one of confusion as he looked from Cassidy to Claire. Orange Cassidy watched as the three men disappeared further down the hall before he turned his attention back to Claire. Her once smiling face had sobered slightly in the presence of the other wrestlers. 

"You good?" Cassidy asked her. 

"Of course," she instantly replied. He watched her as she quickly placed a bright smile on her face. Whether or not it was genuine was the question. "I should probably get to work."

_Work_. Her image as the consummate professional. Orange Cassidy could only assume that was the reason for her switch in behavior. She didn't want to seem like she was slacking on the job. Even though dragging his feet on the job was very much in his wheelhouse, Orange Cassidy knew it was the farthest thing from hers. It was for that exact reason that he didn't push things further. 

"Yeah,” he nodded, “Me too.”

"Thank you again," Claire told him, "For the coffee and the conversation."

"We'll have more soon."

"Which one?" she asked, "Coffee or conversation?"

Claire could only stand back and watch as Orange Cassidy simply smiled at her. He reached down to grab his luggage and made his way off towards the locker rooms once more. She watched as he moved to disappear around the corner, sent a final glance in her direction before he did. Though she didn't get an answer, Claire was fairly certain she knew which was more likely to make a repeat performance. These brief interactions with Orange Cassidy were strange to say the least. She couldn't say she hated them though. In fact, she was starting to think quite the opposite. 

She could get used to it.

And that thought alone was both frightening and exciting.


	3. close ain’t close enough

It started with a question.

_“You seen Fast Five?”_

Orange Cassidy had asked it casually one afternoon when he had come across Claire backstage. There was an utter look of disappointment when she had told him she not only hadn’t seen that movie, but she hadn’t seen any of the movies in the Fast franchise. She had sensed she lost several cool points for that one, but it didn't deter Orange Cassidy from talking to her whenever they crossed paths. He would speak to her openly, much to the bewilderment of his two friends.

"What is even happening here?" Chuck asked.

"Shhh…" Trent quietly replied, "It's like a fucking nature documentary."

They had watched as their friend made his way over to the woman's workspace immediately following their match. Heavy breath and covered in sweat, he sat on the edge of her table as he began to talk to her. Orange Cassidy had only really sought out and spoken that much to Trent and Chuck. So for his two friends to watch him interact with someone new in that way had thoroughly fascinated the two grapplers. The Best Friends had noticed when Orange Cassidy had beat them to the arena a couple weeks before, but he hadn't said much in terms of a reason why. They had begun to catch on when Cassidy would openly stare in her direction while they filmed for _Being The Elite_ or when they're working on their moves in the ring before shows. 

It was not much of a secret that Claire enjoyed speaking with him too. Trent and Chuck, as well as anyone else backstage, had never seen Claire talk to anyone outside of the usual work chatter. Yet here she was in a casual chat with the last guy anyone thought about when it came to riveting conversations. They knew what their friend was capable of. Most of the time Orange Cassidy didn't have to do a thing. They had seen the way women flocked to him over the years. To be able to watch their friend actively approach and speak to someone was a nice surprise.

"You don't watch cool movies," Orange Cassidy said, "Or wrestling matches."

Claire smiled up at Cassidy from her seat as he looked down at her with a dismayed expression. She knew he wouldn't hold those two things against her for long. He was simply trying to get a feel for her. That was where the questions came in. A few harmless ones every so often whenever he saw her. Often the answers would expand and flow into a playful sort of banter. More than often enough it was just ways for Orange Cassidy to get Claire to smile a bit more at work. 

"I never have time for the first," Claire replied, "And not much interest in the second. I’m sorry.”

"Not accepted," he shook his head, "Gotta make it right."

"I'm not watching that movie,” Claire immediately told him, with a shake of her head.

"Haven't lived until you've seen it."

"I managed this long without it," she laughed, "I'll survive a little longer."

Orange Cassidy watched as Claire picked up her notes, began to get ready to grab the next round of wrestlers for their matches. While he knew it was part of the job, Orange Cassidy started to hate when Claire had to leave. It meant their talks were going to be cut short. If he was lucky, he’d catch a minute or two before everyone left the arena for the night. Try as he might, the King of Sloth Style hadn’t been able to convince Claire to see him after shows. She often stayed longer after tapings. He never saw her arrive or leave and didn’t have a clue how she got from town to town. For as much as he had tried to get to know her when they saw each other, it never quite seemed like enough. 

“That’s no fun," Orange Cassidy told her.

"I'll get my fun another time."

When Claire rose from her seat, she hadn’t factored in how closely Orange Cassidy had been hovering. It didn’t seem to deter the grappler. He ran a hand through his damp, blond hair. He didn’t move an inch as he watched her stand to her full height. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at his shirtless chest. She had a faint suspicion that he kept his shirt off and only wore his denim jacket for that exact reason. 

"Get it tonight.”

He spoke softly, a silky tone that was just enough for Claire alone to hear. This was one of the newer developments in the short time Claire and Orange Cassidy spent together at arenas. He would occasionally slip it in. The attempt to see her outside of work. The moments at work were fine, but they both knew they would have more time if they saw each other off the clock. It was a door that Claire had been hesitant to open though. That didn’t stop Cassidy from occasionally asking. _All work and no play_. That was how he viewed her. It wasn’t too much of a stretch, nor was it meant to be an insult. It just meant that she had been relatively closed off at first and strictly work-oriented. While she had loosened up considerably since then, Orange wasn’t all too convinced she had it in her to surprise him.

“The only thing I will be getting is room service,” Claire replied, “And as much sleep as I can get.”

“How is any of that fun?”

“Relaxing is fun.”

“Only someone who never has fun thinks relaxing is fun,” Cassidy told her, hands planted on his hips.

Claire smiled at him as she whacked the side of his arm with the notes she held. She stepped around him to head towards the locker rooms. Her steps fell short though. Maybe it was the playfulness in their interactions that had emboldened her. Maybe it was a surge of brazenness that she believed had been long forgotten. She spun around to face Orange Cassidy once more. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched Claire cross her arms over her chest. She slowly closed the gap between them, had the pleasure of watching Cassidy’s expression soften slowly.

“It’s a shame you didn’t know me a few years ago,” she confessed, “Because that girl? She wouldn’t have hesitated at the idea of a good time.”

“What happened to her?”

She had taken a page out of his own book when she simply shrugged at his words. He watched as she turned on her heels to make her way back to work. She passed the Best Friends as she did. Both men failed at their attempts at looking casual. Trent didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. Chuck openly stared. Orange couldn’t blame either of them. He was pretty damn sure that they were as thrown off as he had been. His eyes stayed locked onto Claire as she turned the corner of the hallway. Maybe his eyes deceived him, but it looked like she had a pleased look on her face before she disappeared from sight. Orange Cassidy smiled as he moved to meet up with Trent and Chuck.

Maybe Claire Ramsey did have a few surprises up her sleeve.

* * *

It started with a camera.

Orange, Trent, and Chuck had been quick to dodge the BTE camera early that afternoon before the show. Brandon Cutler had asked if they had a bit for the week. They didn’t. They never did. For the life of them, they couldn’t think of a single thing. So they had done the first thing that came to their minds. Trent knocked a chair over, Chuck placed an innocent bystander in Cutler’s path, and Cassidy… Well, he began to slink away at the speed of a snail’s pace. Trent and Chuck had taken a hold of the belt of his jeans and lifted him up as the three of them began to make a much more speedy get away. Hoisted in the air as his friends ran, Orange lifted his fist slightly and flashed Cutler with a half-raised thumbs up as they disappeared around the corner. Cutler was relentless though. They knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be found.

“Where the fuck do we go now?” Trent asked as they lowered Orange to his feet and continued walking.

“Ladies locker room?” Chuck offered.

“We tried that.”

“Nosebleed section?”

“That too.”

When Trent looked to ask Orange for a suggestion, he found an empty space where his citrus friend used to be. He stopped abruptly and Chuck followed as the two men turned completely. They spotted Cassidy further back down the hallway, hand propped against the wall as he chatted up the talent manager again, as he had done the week before and the one before that. Orange had his sunglasses tipped down slightly and an easy smile on his lips as he spoke to Claire. She had leaned against the hallway wall, her gaze tilted upwards at Cassidy as they spoke. Trent sighed as he and Chuck moved to collect their friend. While he was more than happy to let his boy try his damndest, this was not the time for cutesy eyes and thinly veiled flirting. 

“You look really nice tonight,” they heard him say as they approached.

“She does,” Chuck hurriedly said, looked to Claire with a smile, “You do. Unfortunately---”

“We gotta go,” Trent continued, “Cutler. Camera. It’s a whole thing.”

Claire looked at them in confusion as the Best Friends moved to flank Orange’s side. The three men looked in enough of a rush and she was more than happy to let them move along. She opened her mouth to tell them it was okay and that she’ll find them later to give them their schedules for the night, but stopped when Trent held up a hand and signaled everyone to wait. They all listened as Brandon’s voice echoed in the distance, asking for them. 

Everything else that came after that felt like a rush of images. 

One of the men had cursed under his breath, the other looked around nervously. Then, suddenly, it was nothing but bodies crashing into each other and hushed arguing. Claire included. A nearby door opening, a tangled mess of limbs, and a shuffle of feet. Claire opened her mouth to protest as Chuck closed the door behind them and plunged them into darkness, yelped slightly when someone else’s considerably heavier foot stepped on hers. A voice apologized in the darkness, though she couldn’t make out who it was. From the size of the room and the fact that she nearly tripped over a bucket, Claire could only deduce the Best Friends had shoved all four of them into a maintenance closet. Chuck mumbled something about turning on a light, but was quickly shushed by Trent. There was a faint glimmer of light from the crack beneath the door, though the sheer number of bodies in the room snuffed out that light considerably. 

There were two things Claire knew for certain when it came to being stuck in the tiny room. The first was that she must have been the first shoved in the door, because she was the one furthest into the maintenance closet. Her back was pressed uncomfortably into a shelf, her hands placed against the ledge there to keep herself steady. Claire could only assume that Chuck and Trent had ushered their slow-paced friend in after her, because the second thing Claire knew absolutely was that it was Orange Cassidy’s body that was beside her. 

Or rather it was pressed in front of her.

She heard feet shuffle as the three men tried to situate themselves into a more comfortable position. The effort might have been possible if three of the four individuals in the closet weren't giant, muscular men who threw other muscular men around for a living. She shifted and tried to avoid the bucket and other cleaning supplies that were around her feet. When she began to lose her balance, she felt a pair of hands find her sides and keep her steady. 

Orange Cassidy’s hands remained at her sides, slipped down slightly to rest against her hips. Though the situation she found herself in was a strange one, she felt herself relax beneath his touch. Her hands moved and came to rest against his arms as they stood close in what little space they had. She could hear Trent and Chuck whisper to each other as they waited out the time in the hopes that Cutler wouldn’t find them. Those words started to fade further and further from her mind as she felt Cassidy’s fingertips squeeze her hips lightly. Her breath caught as she felt him pull her body closer to his. He was considerably taller than her, though he had ducked his head down slightly as she neared. 

“Hey,” Orange Cassidy’s voice whispered in the darkness.

Even without being able to see him, Claire knew there was a small smile on his lips. 

“Hey,” she softly replied.

Claire's eyes fell closed as her hands moved to rest against his chest. She sighed softly when she felt his forehead touch her own. This was a bad idea… or maybe the best one ever. Was it the best of situations? Probably not. A maintenance closet with the Best Friends nearby was not ideal in the slightest. Was this faster than she anticipated? Absolutely. There was still so much she didn't know about Orange Cassidy. 

And even more that he didn't know about her. 

But she had never been this close to him before. If she were to be completely honest, it had been a few years since she'd been this close to anyone. His cologne had a faint scent of cinnamon. The kind that reminded her of a hot drink on a cold night. The fragrance seemed to swirl around her, draw her in. That paired with the feeling of his hands soft against her body was a dangerous combination. 

One of his hands slipped away from her hip, traced around and up her back. She felt herself shiver slightly beneath his touch as his hand moved to rest against the back of her neck. With no way to see, the act of touching seemed to be the only avenue to travel down. The pad of his thumb faintly traced along her jaw before his fingers moved to touch her chin, tilted it up slightly. Her fingers lightly raked against his chest, curled around the fabric of his shirt as she felt him lean forward slowly. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Claire knew it, because her own was rapidly beating as well. His lips lightly feathered against hers.

Testing.

Tempting.

And then it was nothing but blinding light.

Claire jumped back in surprise as Brandon Cutler's frame was illuminated at the threshold of the room. She had jolted so violently that her head hit the shelving behind her, which caused her to wince in pain. Chuck groaned at the sudden burst of light. Trent cursed the cameraman at the same time. There was a flash of disappointment in Orange’s eyes, but it quickly turned to concern as he reached up to check on Claire.

"Real mature, guys," Cutler said, camera in hand.

"Worth a shot," Trent replied, as Cutler moved to the side to let everyone out from their cramped confinement.

"Yeah," Orange added, smiling as he locked eyes with Claire, "Worth a shot."

Claire couldn't suppress the smile that came to her lips at his words. She shook her head, let out a small laugh as she moved around Cassidy to follow the Best Friends out of the closet. Orange made his way out last, let the door close after him when he stepped into the hallway. Cutler followed as Chuck and Trent moved towards the locker rooms. Though his gaze was on Claire, Orange slowly followed after his friends.

Claire ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. A moment to collect her wits. Perhaps also a moment to replay the memory in her mind. There would be no conversation about what happened moments prior. At least not for the rest of that night. However, as Claire watched Orange Cassidy disappear into one of the locker rooms, she knew that sometime sooner rather than later they would have to address it.

There was so much they had to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to slow burn these two, but damnit I still had to give a little bit in this chapter. Got some drama coming on the horizons that I hope you guys enjoy and stick with. Comment if you're feeling generous, but hopefully you guys are enjoying what I'm doing.


	4. this house don't feel like home

Claire sat at her table near the Dusty position. She had a phone pressed to her ear and a laptop open in front of her. The wrestlers were usually great about booking their hotel rooms with little to no problem, but there would occasionally be rare moments where someone would need help. That would be the reason why she had the brick house in the form of Wardlow seated beside her at her desk. At the insistence of the man paying him to play bodyguard, Wardlow had asked if she could resolve a rooming issue. 

“He said that if I can’t book the room beside his,” Wardlow explained, “Then I should at least be on the same floor.”

“A reasonable request,” Claire replied, though it dripped faintly of sarcasm.

Those words got a small smile out of the giant man. She didn’t see the wrestler interact much outside of his partnership with MJF. She had been a little thankful that the young wrestler didn’t join Wardlow as she worked. That guy was kind of a dick and she would have rather worked in the peace she’s used to. They were at tapings that night. They had yet to open the doors to fans, which left the arena relatively silent and gave Claire the opportunity to call the hotel personally. She remained on hold as the receptionist saw if it were possible to change floors for the reservation next week. When she finished up her call, Claire flashed Wardlow a smile as she altered the information on her laptop.

“Same floor,” she told him, “But, unfortunately, I couldn’t get the room right next door. It’s actually several doors away down the end of the hall.”

“My boss will be very disappointed.”

“I’m sure he’ll be the only one."

Wardlow flashed Claire a bigger smile as he raised from his seat. A silent thank you. Claire gave him a small wave in goodbye as he made his way off. In truth, the hotel had a couple rooms closer, but Claire imagined it would be a small gift to be placed further down the hall from MJF and his demands. 

She closed the laptop in front of her and leaned back in her seat slightly, watched the monitors that were placed near the go position. The ring was already set into place and the EVPs were on the ramp for their usual pre-show check. Claire rose from her seat and moved to the board for the night, ran her gaze over the card. The doors will open in thirty and Jon Moxley would be fighting Alex Reynolds in the opening match.

_ PING! _

Claire fished her phone out of her pocket as she heard the notification go off. It was because she was alone that Claire didn’t fight off the smile that came to her lips when she saw the single orange emoji for a name on the text she received. She didn’t know when Cassidy had gotten a hold of her phone and added his number. He was constantly picking up things from her desk whenever he approached her to talk. Any one of those times he could have swiped her phone. 

His messages had remained a respectful few times a day. Nothing salacious. Half the time it just seemed like a random stream of thoughts sent her way. The other half was conversation. Sometimes it was when they were at the arena, when she was busy with work and couldn't get away. A little chat to pass the down time during matches. Other times it was on their off days. Claire enjoyed those times the most. They'd trade stories on how their day was going or the occasional photo. Orange Cassidy was as every bit of the laid back man he seemed to be for the fans and television cameras. Communicating with him was easy. He knew when to keep talking and when to let her go. There was never a demanding feeling that came when she spoke with him. 

Claire knew that allowing these back and forth messages was new territory. She didn’t chat with everyone like this backstage. She didn’t find herself with a wide smile on her lips when interacting with just anyone. Just like she wouldn’t almost kiss any wrestler in a utility closet. Or stop to talk casually in hallways with. Or find her mind wandering and thinking about throughout the week. These were all things that she wouldn’t usually participate in with the others in the company. Just him… and he knew it too. They both did. If Claire was being perfectly honest, she was certain Trent and Chuck did as well.

But Cassidy said he would tread lightly.

And that was what she wanted, right? 

To take things slow?

Claire shook off the question in her mind as she checked the message. No random stream of thought or conversation. This time she received a video. When she pressed play, Claire could only assume the boys had obtained one of the many golf carts they had backstage. The camera turned from a laughing Chuck at the wheel, passed Trent sitting shotgun, and landed on Orange Cassidy’s face. Though her first instinct was to look at him, Claire couldn’t help but notice Brandon Cutler, camera in hand, as he slowed down his effort to chase the golf club. Another attempt at running from the _ Being The Elite _ cameras. Another week without a skit. Sunglasses in place, Orange Cassidy flashed the camera in his hand a slick smile.

_ “Wanna ride?” _

Claire felt her cheeks redden softly as she tapped out of the video and let her fingers type out her response. She would tell him that she couldn't and warn them not to run down anyone during their escape. She would be a liar if she said she didn’t wait in anticipation for his replies. Claire tried to busy herself as she waited, watched the monitors nearby, moved back to her table to pick up her headset and battery pack. She timed out which wrestlers she needed to give minute warnings before their matches. They were nearing the holiday break, which would be a nice break from the road for everyone. It also meant they were going to pull out all the stops before they went off air. The company had, in their opinion, a great start with Dynamite and everyone was excited to bring the new wrestling promotion into the new year. Claire could only expect the company to grow even more than it had already grown the past few months. 

When she heard her notification go off, Claire opened the message and was greeted with a photo. The three men seemed to be cramped into a bathroom backstage. Trent manned the door with Chuck behind him. Cassidy, phone angled in his direction with his two friends in the background, held up his trademark half-thumbs up. It seemed as though the three men had found their hiding spot for the night. Claire could only hope that they would go unnoticed, unlike the week before. 

“ _ Last week’s spot was better _ . _ ” _

_ “Getting roped into your shenanigans last week was a one-time thing.” _

_ “Once is never enough.” _

Though he wasn't physically anywhere near her, Claire still found that his words could make her laugh. She could imagine the easy way he'd let the words roll off of his tongue when he spoke, the occasional shrug or the way he'd run a hand through his hair when he talked. There was a small jolt of excitement whenever they spoke. Claire was unable to resist the man's effortless charm. Though she had to admit that she didn't try very hard to push against it.

Before she could send a reply, Claire saw someone approach her. She pocketed her phone as Kenny Omega approached. He had come back from the ramp with the Young Bucks, left the two brothers at the go position. He was dressed down in his street clothes, hands in his pockets as he stood beside her.

“Got a minute?” Kenny asked her, quietly.

“Got a few,” Claire replied.

Without another word, Kenny made his way off and Claire followed behind. Because they were nearing showtime, she slid her headset around her neck and pocketed her battery pack. She’d make herself available on comms before the show officially kicked off. The two made their way through the backstage area and into the EVP locker room. Suitcases were open and scattered about the room, clearly corners Kenny and the Young Bucks claimed for their own. Claire swept her long, light hair onto one shoulder as she moved to take a seat on the couch nearby. She watched as Kenny seemed to pace the room, work up the courage to speak.

“Nick brought something to my attention,” he finally said, “He was going over the  _ Being The Elite  _ footage from the past week and you were on it.”

“The maintenance room,” Claire nodded, understanding, “That was an accident of sorts. Some stupid backstage hijinks. It happened during my lunch hour. I wouldn’t participate in anything like that while on the clock.”

“Guys are always running around backstage,” Kenny said, shaking his head, “Filming for  _ Being The Elite _ , Sammy with his vlog…”

“I know,” she replied, “But if this is a question of whether or not I can get them to the ramp on time--”

“It’s not,” Kenny stopped her, “You’re doing a great job. Tony and the guys are all pleased with your work. No one’s had any sort of complaints when it comes to you."

He seemed to hesitate for a beat, unsure of his words.

"Which is why I need to ask if there's anything we need to talk about," he finally said, "I had noticed you, um, talking with Orange Cassidy a few weeks back. Now the whole  _ Being The Elite _ thing. I was just wondering if there's anything, you know… cultivating there."

Claire stayed silent for a moment and let the words sit in her mind. He wasn’t actually asking what she thought he was asking, right? There was no possible way. Something seemed to switch in Claire's mind and her demeanor shifted. She blew out a small breath of a laugh as she rose from her seat. Her hand raked through her long hair as she turned her back to Omega.

"That's a helluva roundabout way of asking me about my dating life," Claire told him, "Bring up a small concern at work, pad it with some compliments, then ask the question you actually want to know about."

When she turned to face him, Claire could see his mind work to find a way to roll back on his words. He pushed at the curls that had fallen in front of his eyes and moved to take a seat on the couch. He leaned forward, came to rest his forearms against his knees as he looked up at Claire.

"It hasn't been easy trying to talk to you," Kenny confessed, "We don’t travel together. You don't want me to do or say anything outright to you while at work. You wanna keep it strictly professional--"

"I want that for a good reason," Claire stopped him, "To avoid conversations just like this one."

"Claire."

"No," she shook her head, "If you're asking this as my superior, I will assure you that I would never allow personal relationships to affect my work or this company… But if you're asking this as anything else other than that, I'm going to remind you that you have no right to ask about my personal life. Not at work and especially not after all this time."

Kenny bolted to his feet when Claire moved towards the locker room door. He did not want to end the conversation on this note. When he reached out a hand to stop her, Claire held up her hands reflexively, placing an invisible barrier between them. Kenny immediately took a step back, gave her the space she wanted. His hands dropped to his sides, defeated.

"You cannot allow your position as Executive Vice President and our professional relationship to cross into our personal one," she told him, "That includes questioning me over who I do or do not see."

"You know I'm the one who approached you with a contract," Kenny replied, "We can't exactly call it down the middle between professional and personal. That's rarely how it works here."

"Well, that's how I want it," she said, "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Claire  _ needed _ it to stay that way.

"And how long do you think you can pull that off?" Kenny asked her, "Tony and the guys already know. They're being kind enough not saying anything outside of management, but sooner or later it'll have to be out there."

"We are not getting into this now."

"What happens if you start getting serious with someone?"

"Ty."

"I know you, Claire. You wouldn't want your relationships to be built on a lie like that."

"Tyson,  _ stop _ ," Claire snapped, "You don't know me. You haven't for a very long time."

A flash of hurt came to Omega's eyes.

"That's not true."

"You offered me this job," she continued to push forward, "But before that night, we hadn't seen each other in years and we were estranged for even longer before that. All of that doesn't get swept away just because you suddenly wanted to try and fix… whatever is left of our relationship. It's not something that's going to come easy."

"We're family," Kenny sadly said, "It should be the easiest thing in the world."

"Being Kenny Omega's sister has never been easy," Claire softly replied, "You weren’t even Tyson after a while. You were just… Kenny Omega, legend in the making."

Her voice fought to keep from shaking as she spoke, her fingers curled into fists of frustration at her side. 

"Family should be easy," she told him, "But this has not been easy for me. Everyone knew who you were, which meant every one of my relationships growing up back home had a question mark. You weren’t even in the same country half the time and I couldn’t escape it. I moved the second I was able to get out. I took mom's maiden name. I changed what I could and I thought it was enough, but the second anyone found out the truth the question marks appeared again. Just like clockwork.”

Kenny’s expression remained sad, matched the pained expression Claire had on her own face as she spoke.

“Look, Ty,” she continued, “I promise that we will work on things, but I need time before then. I need to build my own path here, for people to know me separate from you… and to learn to be okay with you in my life again."

There was a long moment where Claire and Kenny stood in silence. For Kenny, it was dealing with the words that were said to him. For Claire, it was saying the words. She composed herself before her eyes moved to meet Kenny’s. Neither knew what step to take next or what to say. Thankfully, the moment was broken as the locker room door opened. 

Adam Page began to step into the room. He stopped short halfway through the door when he noticed it was currently being occupied. Claire placed a polite smile onto her lips and Kenny sent Adam a nod of greeting. Adam looked hesitantly between the two as he leaned against the frame of the door. 

“Y’all good?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Yes.”

Their words came a little too quickly and overlapped the other’s. Adam knew a moment when he saw one. He knew enough to play it cool, accept their words for what they were. Claire cleared her throat, dropped her gaze down as she pulled out her phone and checked the time.

“Ten minutes to showtime,” she noted.

“I gotta head to the monitors,” Kenny said, as the two forced themselves back into the business.

“You guys are fourth on the card,” Claire reminded, “Do you need me to come get you beforehand?”

“No,” Kenny replied, “You’re good. I’ll just… I'll see you around.”

“Okay.”

Claire’s voice was small, quiet. The single word was said with a carefulness. A stalemate between the two had been placed for the moment. There would be no further conversations for the rest of the night. The promise that they would work on things at a later date would just have to be enough. Silently, Kenny reached out, lightly gave Claire’s arm a small touch in farewell before he made his way off. He gave Page a pat on the shoulder as he passed. His departure left Claire alone in the EVP locker room with Hangman, who remained posted at the exit. He looked over his shoulder, watched as Kenny disappeared from sight. Stepping into the room slightly, Page let the door click shut behind him before he spoke. 

“He’s tryin', y'know,” he said, “Maybe you should meet the poor man halfway.”

“And you are offering this piece of advice out of the kindness of your heart?”

“A kind heart and an open mind,” Page promised. He placed a hand over his heart as he spoke, though there was a glimmer of mischief as he continued. “But I gotta tag with the guy also and I don’t wanna deal with the sulking. He’ll be sulking for at least the next two matches.”

A genuine laugh came from Claire for the first time since she stepped into the locker room. For a moment, she let down her guard when it came to the subject of Kenny. Page seemed to be pleased enough with that.

"He never should have tried to kill two birds with one stone," Page told her, "Hiring you knowing y'all's history… but you also knew what it would mean to take the job. If he's tryin', you gotta pull your weight as well."

Claire considered his words. Though she wasn't pleased to admit it, she knew the cowboy had made quite the point. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Page, brow arched as she regarded him with faint suspicion.

“I don’t remember you being this perceptive,” Claire told him, a small smile on her lips. 

“Any cowboy worth his salt gotta be a little insightful now and again,” Page replied, grin on his face, “You only knew me for like a week, darlin’. Not a lot of time to know everything about a man. Just barely enough to know he's good company on the road."

“I was more or less guilted into taking the time off just for his birthday,” she nodded, “You guys took him to Cracker Barrel for the first time on that trip.”

“We ate there at least four more times after that,” Page smiled. Somewhere on his computer he had several photos of the boys at good ol’ Cracker Barrel. There were photos from nearly every location they visited. “That was, what… two years ago?”

“The first and last time I saw you guys,” Claire said, motioned around them, “Before all of this happened, of course.”

Things were different a few years back. There had been some drama between Kenny and Cody, some inner turmoil within the team. Each of the guys had their own personal drama going on. They had gotten past it though and all were back to business. Closer than ever. For the most part anyway. Claire hadn’t known any of that though. For as little as she knew about them, they knew even less about her. All they knew was what she allowed them to see in that short amount of time a few years back.

“You guys were closer than I ever was with him,” she added, “Even with me there, he only really seemed like himself when he was with you guys.”

Hangman watched as Claire seemed to shrug at her own words. She didn’t seem upset over that fact. It simply was how things were for her. There was a brief wave of sadness that he felt knowing that. His own family had always been close. He couldn't imagine not having that close unit of support. For Kenny, the boys had become just as much of his family as he had become theirs. They had become a pack, stuck through some serious shit and come out the other side together. Stronger. Page couldn’t help but wonder. If Claire didn’t have that with Kenny, who did she have it with? 

Did she have anyone?

Page watched as Claire moved to place her headset atop her head, flipped on the battery back. She fiddled with the channels until she found the correct one. Kenny and Cody’s voices instantly filled her ears, orders directed to the cameramen and other personnel. She muted her mic as she looked up to meet Hangman’s eyes. They didn’t need to say anything more. The show was kicking off, which meant duties called for them both. He followed her out of the EVP locker room and into the hall. He would head towards the curtain and sit with the guys by the monitors to watch the show before he and Kenny would get ready for their match later in the night. She would head in the opposite direction, find the next wrestlers on the card and give them their times. Claire had already taken steps in that direction when she heard Page call out to her. She pivoted her steps, half-turned to look back at him.

“Y’know the trip wasn’t a total loss," Hangman said. He reached up a hand to run through his curly mane before it hooked into the pocket of his jeans. "You still had fun."

A slow smile came to Claire’s lips at the thought. Her relationship with Kenny had been even more strained back then than it was now. The week on the road had not been her ideal vacation, even if she was pressured to go on it, but she did have fun. Even under the circumstances, Claire managed to make her own moments. A distant memory for sure, but one she could look back on and think fondly of.

"I did," Claire nodded.

“So what’s stopping you from having fun now?”

Claire watched as Page gave her a soft nod in farewell before he moved to head towards the go position. She turned to continue on her way. Despite the voices speaking through the earpiece, Claire’s head was strangely free of chatter. It was clear. There was only one thing on her mind. She slid her headphone from her ears, dangled the earpieces around her neck as she dug a hand into her pocket and fished out her phone. Unlocking the screen, Claire tapped on her messages, saw the single orange emoji and Cassidy’s last message.

_ Once is never enough. _

She bit back the growing smile on her lips as she moved to click on the name, pressed call. Claire continued to head towards the locker rooms, her phone pressed to her ear. Thinking and overthinking had been her downfall. Withdrawing from those around her had done nothing but keep her forever an arm’s length away. Maybe Hangman made more than one point that night. There was absolutely nothing stopping her from having fun. From enjoying things that were good for her. Claire’s heart skipped and thudded against her chest as she heard the click of the call being picked up. It was now or never. She didn’t wait for it. She didn’t dance around the subject. She sure as hell didn’t wait for him to ask, as he often did. Instead, Claire took a deep breath and jumped into the unknown.

“Are you free tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some drama established in this chapter! When I was coming up with this story, I knew this was a reveal that I wanted to do after a few chapters. Claire seems like a really put together girl, but no one is without their demons. I wanted to place a couple hints in earlier chapters with Kenny, but mostly I wanted to focus on Claire and OC in the beginning before dropping this bomb... and the aftermath that comes with it. I hope you guys are enjoying and stick with it, because the chapters that follow this one are going to start picking up! The lack of OC in this chapter will absolutely be made up in the next one. 
> 
> Remember to drop a comment with your thoughts if you're inclined to! :)


	5. no one else can fix me (only you)

Orange Cassidy liked to believe he lived, ate, and breathed a laid-back lifestyle. He tried not to stress out certain situations. There was a distinct level of rolling with the punches that he found comfort in. If he had to wrestle, he’d wrestle. If he had to travel, sure. If he didn’t have to do a damn thing, awesome. He was as cool as a cucumber. There wasn’t much in this world that would make Orange Cassidy nervous, but Claire calling him made him nervous. Her finally agreeing to see him after work that night made him a complete wreck. He had agreed to it obviously. There was no guarantee that she would feel up to seeing him at a later date. It was the kind of situation that Orange knew he needed to take as they came. When he told her that he and the boys were going to meet up with some of the other wrestlers, she had been down to roll with them. It was casual, open.

There shouldn’t be any pressure. 

Still, Orange found himself second-guessing his choice of clothes for the night. He had spent an extra few moments in the bathroom and debated whether or not to put product in his hair. He had stood in front of the bathroom mirror for a good thirty seconds before Trent’s voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Go without, dude,” Trent said, from inside the shower. His voice was just loud enough to be heard over the running water. “Your hair looks all golden and shit when you leave it alone.”

“She’d like that,” Chuck agreed, voice coming in from outside the bathroom, “It’s a good look.”

Looking good was what Orange aimed for. He brushed his fingers through soft blond strands, pushed the hair back until it sat just right. The decision to go without denim that night was not out of the ordinary. He often rocked the black jeans or a different shirt when he wasn’t working. This was usual for him and he knew it, but even that decision had earned a brief pause. Not counting the one time he arrived early to the arena, Claire had only ever really seen him when he was ring ready. That meant full gear on and very, very wet. It meant soaked, slicked back hair. If it was after a match, it meant a very red chest and drenched in sweat. He was going with neither of those tonight. 

Orange made his way out of the bathroom and joined Chuck Taylor in the bedroom area of the hotel room they had for the night. Chuck laid out on one of the beds, remote in his hand as he waited for Trent to relinquish the shower. The Kentucky Gentleman kept his expression even as he looked at his friend and roommate. They all knew this was an important time for the King of Sloth Style. He had noticed the way Orange’s attention seemed heightened following the phone call earlier that night. He was aware of everything. Like, to a degree neither he nor Trent knew how to deal with. Cassidy moved to grab a black bomber jacket from the top of his suitcase, draped it over his arm. The dark jeans he had on hung low on his hips and he had slipped into a classic pair of Converses. He decided against wearing a white shirt that night. Instead he landed on a black v-neck tee. Not many fans noticed him when he wasn’t wearing his classic denim and white. 

“I’m heading out,” Cassidy said, as he grabbed his wallet and phone, "See you guys there."

“Wait!” Trent’s voice called out from the bathroom.

Chuck stayed on the bed as they heard Trent kill the shower and shuffle around for a towel. Cassidy looked from the door to his friend as Trent made his way out into the room. He had finished cinching the towel around his hips, long hair dripping. Trent cleared his throat as he looked from Orange to Chuck. It wasn’t until Trent appeared that Chuck shuffled off the bed and made his way over to his two friends. Cassidy placed his hands against his hips, watched as Chuck and Trent both crossed their arms over their chests. 

“You ready for this, dude?” Trent asked, “Because this is a big night.”

“The biggest,” Chuck added for emphasis. 

“And we wanna make sure you crush it.”

“Best Friends style. We got your back.”

“Just say the word, man. We’ll help you out.”

Orange Cassidy took a breath, looked from one friend to the other. God, he loved his friends. They had gone from town to town together for years. They were family and family took care of each other. If things went south, he knew they’d run interference. Orange didn’t want to even consider the idea that things tonight wouldn’t work out though. No, he wanted nothing but great things tonight. 

“Thanks, guys,” Cassidy told them, “But I got this.”

“Fuck yeah you do,” Trent replied, nodding slowly.

Towel and not much else, Trent was lightly bouncing on his toes. The boys were hyped for this one. It wasn’t often their buddy had a night like this one. Chuck seemed to be pulled into the excitement as well. Orange couldn’t help but smile as his two friends seemed to be psyching each other up. It wasn’t long before Chuck stuck his hand in the middle of the trio. Trent threw his hand into the group, nodding in silent agreement. Orange let out a small laugh as he placed his hand down as well.

“Hands in,” Chuck announced, “Date night on three. One, two, three...”

“Date night.”

“He’s going on a date.”

“We didn’t really put a label on it.”

Orange made a quick exit, avoided the questions his friends were bound to ask. He made his way into the nearest elevator and went down a floor to her level. She had given him her room number earlier and he had let her know what time he’d be stopping by. He and Claire didn’t actually confirm whether or not it was a date. Part of him was happy they didn’t. There was too much pressure and expectations when it came to dates. They were just going to see each other after work. Hell, they were going to see other people from work too. That wasn’t much of a date in his eyes. However, that didn’t stop Cassidy’s heart from racing when he found himself on the other side of her hotel room door.

_It was the point of no return._

Claire swept her long hair around and onto one shoulder as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. The December weather was far too cold for a dress and Claire didn’t exactly know where she was going with Orange Cassidy. Just that she was going to be with him. She had settled on a pair of fitted black slacks and a loose white blouse. Her fingers adjusted the front of the blouse, suddenly very conscious of the v-cut neckline and how low it dipped. She had spent the past hour getting ready for the night. Even as the minutes counted down, Claire felt the need to try and fix her appearance. 

Claire had finished slipping into a pair of leather boots when she heard a knock at the door. It had been a very long time since she had gone out for fun, much less out with people. However, as nervous as she was getting ready, Claire couldn’t stop the smile that was on her face. It was an exciting kind of rush knowing what she was about to do.

And who she was about to see.

She picked up her purse as she made her way to the door. Feeling the nerves rise inside of her, Claire took a small glance at the peephole. What she saw was broad shoulders. Cassidy seemed to have turned from the door, pushing nervously at his hair as he waited. Taking a breath as she stepped back, Claire moved to take hold of the doorknob and open the door slowly. Orange Cassidy whirled around slowly on his sneakers at the sound of the door opening. However present their nerves were before, they seemed to have dissipated the minute the moment Cassidy and Claire were in each other's presence.

“Hey,” Orange smiled, watched as she stepped into the hallway, “You look great.”

“Thank you,” Claire replied. She let the hotel door click closed behind her as she slid the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. “You look good too.”

“Didn't think you'd recognize me without the denim.”

“I don’t think you ever have to worry about that,” Claire confessed, “You’re a hard one to forget.”

Her words only seemed to cause Cassidy’s smile to grow brighter. Feeling bold, Cassidy moved to place a hand against Claire’s back, steer her towards the elevators. She moved with him, a smile on her own lips as she felt his hand lightly brush down. It came to rest for a brief moment at the small of her back before he pulled his hand away.

“Where exactly are you taking me anyway?” Claire asked.

“Just a bar,” Orange replied, “It’s not far."

"You said there'd be some people there."

"Just a few."

_A few people was an understatement._

When Orange Cassidy led her into the bar, Claire was fairly sure half of the AEW team occupied the space that night. He had slipped his hand into hers easily before he maneuvered through the crowded area, made a path for them. Their party had apparently taken over the back corner of the bar. Three tables had been pushed together, several chairs surrounded and were occupied by familiar faces. Trent and Chuck sat facing the wall, a pair of empty seats beside the two men. Across from them sat all three members of Jurassic Express, along with the lead makeup artist Stella Kae. 

"JIMBO!"

Marko Stunt's voice cried out over the noise of the bar as Orange approached the table. Orange shot a small glance back at Claire, smiled when she made a funny face and mouthed ' _Jimbo?'_. His hand remained in Claire's as they slowed to a stop before the small group there. Though everyone at the table had been in the middle of their conversations, they seemed to stop for warm welcomes. 

"Oh shit," Marko smiled when Claire came into view from behind Cassidy, "You actually brought her. I thought Chuck was being a lying sack of shit."

Chuck threw a crumpled up napkin at the fun sized grappler as the two other members of Jurassic Express reached out to lightly shove and cover Stunt's mouth. The table laughed as Trent shifted in his seat, made space for Cassidy and Claire to take the free seats beside the Best Friends. Claire smiled as Orange pulled out her seat for her, ignored the teasingly mumbled ‘ _what a gentleman’_ that came from Marko's direction as she took a seat. 

"I thought Janela was coming," Orange said, shrugged out of his jacket before he took a seat beside Claire.

"He's getting the drinks," Trent replied, "So brace yourself."

"He's only one dude," Jungle Boy soft-spokenly surmised, "He can't possibly bring enough to cause any real damage."

But damage the Bad Boy did bring. Janela soon returned to the table, a pitcher of beer in one hand and a bottle of tequila tucked under his arm. Sonny Kiss followed behind him, carried a pitcher of water in one hand and a pitcher of cola in the other. A waitress rounded out the rear with glasses and a bowl of limes. The table collectively groaned and laughed as Trent and Marko reached out to help Joey and Sonny put the drinks down carefully. Sonny took an empty seat and began to distribute glasses throughout the table once the waitress placed them down.

"No one ordered hard liquor, Joey," Luchasarus pointed out and received a middle finger from Janela for his troubles.

"Nobody fucking needs to," Janela replied, wide smile on his lips, "It just happens."

"Don't worry," Sonny said, "We brought alternatives for those who do not drink."

Janela gave Claire's shoulder a small pat as he rounded the table. He smoothly reached beside her and took Cassidy's face in both his hands after, bent down to press an enthusiastic kiss on top of Orange's head. Claire laughed as Orange swatted at Janela until the man passed and took a seat beside Sonny Kiss. When he brought down his arm, Orange casually draped it along the back of Claire's chair. His fingers lightly came to rest against her shoulder as drinks began to get distributed and the chatting began again.

Cassidy leaned back in his seat and observed most of the conversations. He took casual sips from his glass, found his attention slide to Claire on occasion. She listened with interest as Marko enthusiastically told his stories, arms waving wildly. She laughed along as Chuck and Trent spoke back and forth about the events of the night at work. She was also a good sport when Janela poured shots out for the ladies, and took the small shot glass when it was offered to her. Claire sent a small look in his direction, smiled at him hesitantly as the salt shakers on the table were passed around. Marko cheered loudly as the ladies raised their shots in cheers. Orange picked up a slice of lime from the bowl in the center of the table as the shots were taken. He grinned when Claire reached out to take the shot glass from Stella Kae, who told Janela she didn't drink. The table hooted in encouragement as Claire downed the second shot. Her face scrunched slightly, instantly regretted her attempt at taking one for the team. He held the lime up for Claire to take when she placed the shot glass down. When she reached to take the lime from him, Claire watched as Cassidy pulled the slice out of reach slightly. Reading his intentions, she rolled her eyes playfully and parted her lips so he could place the lime in her mouth.

"Trent! Chuck!" Sonny laughed, as Claire discarded the lime onto an empty napkin after, "Please calm your boy down before he makes this poor girl take the next shot off his abs!"

The whole table erupted in laughter. Despite both Claire and Orange's protest that nothing of the sort will be happening tonight, the pair also couldn't help but laugh along with the group. When Janela and Trent raced to see which man could finish off their drinks in record time, Chuck couldn't help but grin at the sight of Orange as he leaned in closely to whisper something into Claire's ear. Whatever he commented on seemed to send Claire into a small fit of giggles. There was no denying the comfortable, happy expression on his friend's face. The Best Friends smiled at each other at the sight of Claire leaning in closely to speak to their friend, nearly high-fiving themselves when they noticed her hand had moved to rest against his knee as they spoke.

As the night went on and the music picked up, Sonny suggested dancing. The group had been split on the decision, though quite a few were easily converted at the insistence of Sonny and Stella. Janela was pulled out of his seat by Sonny, whereas Marko practically leapt up and over to the dance floor. While Luchasarus sat this one out, claiming dinosaurs never learned to dance, Jungle Boy had managed to be convinced out of his seat at Stella's insistence. Trent and Chuck remained seated and tried to remain inconspicuous in their attempts to watch Orange and Claire. Their friend had looked from those dancing to Claire, inclined his head slightly in the direction of the dance floor.

“Want to?” he asked her.

“Usually, yes,” Claire smiled, as she looked out towards the others dancing, “But right now I think I want to get some air. You wanna come with me?"

Orange nodded before he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. He grabbed his jacket as Claire slid out of her seat. When Trent sent a questioning look in his area, Cassidy motioned towards the door. They’d return, but for a moment it would be nice to have a minute alone. Claire looked up at Orange, smiled when he stepped closer to her and placed a hand lightly against her back. Try as she might, she did not miss the grins on Trent or Chuck’s face as Cassidy walked with her out of the bar. The two men had not been the most discreet with their approval for the night, nor were they discreet any time they were backstage and saw her and Orange together. 

At some point while walking towards the front door, her hand had reached to take hold of Cassidy’s. It remained that way even as they stepped out of the crowded bar. The chill was brisk and almost welcomed as they stepped onto the sidewalk. Nowhere in particular to go, Orange began to walk with Claire down the block. He only pulled his hand from hers so he could shake open his jacket and slip the large coat around Claire’s shoulders.

“Maybe Marko was right,” Claire teased, “You are a gentleman.”

“Sorry about him,” he replied, as his hand reached to take hers once more, “If he put you in a spot or made it weird…”

“He didn’t,” she assured him, gave his hand a small squeeze as she spoke, “Nothing about tonight has been weird. It’s actually been really great. I’m glad I called you earlier.”

They slowed outside of a small burger joint, decided to stop inside and get out of the cold. They took a seat at a table by the window, politely took the menus that were offered to them by the waitress. When they were left alone to look and make their selections, Cassidy eyed Claire over the top of his menu.

“Can I ask why you called?” Orange inquired, “I’ve been wondering.”

Claire looked up at him as she placed her menu down. He watched as her expression softened slightly and a faint line of worry appeared on her face. However, as quickly as the look appeared, it was covered with a smile. Orange wondered how often she had to do that in a day. Cover how she felt and put a pleasant look on her face. He set his menu down, placed a hand on the table. Claire watched as he turned his palm over and opened his fingers, left his hand there for her to place hers. Her smile seemed to widen, grow more genuine as she reached out to place her hand in his. 

“It was an off day at work,” she confessed, “The frustrating kind, but when I thought of how I could feel better… you seemed to be the first thing that came to mind. I decided to follow the feeling.”

“Glad you did,” Cassidy replied. Claire watched as Orange’s gaze seemed to slowly drop, fall down to look at their hands. “So what happened at work?”

Claire found herself hesitating slightly, unsure how to proceed.

“I had a strange conversation with my brother,” she began.

“I… didn’t know you had one,” Orange replied, after a small beat of silence. 

“We don’t really talk much,” Claire told him, “I wouldn’t say we had a falling out. It was more like… I don’t know. He wasn’t there more times than he was. When he did come around, this grudge had already formed. That didn't help. It made family gatherings feel so strange. The weird pull between what you're really feeling and the obligation to family you know you have to fulfill. I guess it all strained a lot of the sibling love that should have been there.”

Claire felt Cassidy’s thumb brush against her wrist in a soothing gesture. A soft ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ came from his lips. She smiled, shrugged a shoulder slightly. It was what it was. Family felt like an obligation most of the time. They shared blood, but not really time. It wasn’t until recently that Kenny had tried to change those tides.

“He wants to reconcile,” Claire continued, “But I’m having trouble with that. It’s a lot like opening up at work. Foreign territory, you know? I had been without him for a long time. I don’t really know where to even start.”

“You gave me a shot,” Orange said, with a small shrug of his shoulder, “Even when you said you didn’t make a habit of that.”

“Well, you were charming,” she smiled, warmed at the thought, “And respectful and you didn't come with a lifetime of issues. You made it easy.”

“Easy’s my thing.”

They paused in their conversation when the waitress swung by the table. Neither had actually taken a serious look at the menu, which was exactly why Claire went along as Orange ordered a couple cups of coffee for the table. They wouldn’t stay too long. Orange wouldn’t hear the end of it from the group at the bar if the two never returned. The waitress was speedy as she placed a couple mugs down at the table and poured the coffee.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Claire asked, when they were left alone again, "When you first threw out the idea of getting to know me."

"Honestly?" Orange replied, "I was expecting swift rejection."

"Oh god," Claire groaned slightly. She shook her head as she began to prepare a cup of coffee. "Was I that unapproachable?"

"You were focused," he answered as kindly as possible, "You just needed to loosen up."

"And who better to help with that than Orange Cassidy?"

There was a small smile on Orange's lips as he nodded. He watched her as she took a sip from her cup. There were plenty of people backstage. It was only a matter of time before Claire warmed up to the environment. Everyone backstage was cool. It could have been anyone, but fuck was he relieved it was him. 

"You don't call me by that name much," Cassidy told her, "You avoid saying it." 

"Guilty," Claire confessed. She had at least been nice enough to look sorry about it. "If it helps, I also try not to say Pineapple Pete either." 

"Got something against fruits?"

"More like not really comfortable with all the aspects of wrestling yet," she clarified, "Some names are harder to say with a straight face than others."

"James never really fit me," Cassidy told her.

"What about Jimbo?"

Claire laughed as Cassidy scrunched his nose slightly at the name.

“Jim,” Orange corrected, “Friends call me Jim.”

“And what do you want me to call you?” Claire asked him.

“Whatever you want.”

Though he spoke in a light tone, there was no mistaking the heat in his eyes when he spoke. His eyes remained on hers as he moved to fix his cup of coffee. Claire felt her lips curve into a smile over the rim of her mug as she moved to take a sip. Orange Cassidy may present a muted expression on television, but the man before her now had no problem letting emotion appear on his face. A little more expressive, a lot more vocal, and incredibly endearing when he wanted to be. 

"Since we're answering questions now," Orange asked, "I gotta ask about your boyfriend."

"I don't have one," Claire replied, simply.

"Yeah," Cassidy laughed, "That's what I gotta ask about. There's no way that can be possible. You're perfect."

"I'm really not," she laughed, a flash of embarrassment in her eyes, "We literally just talked about how unapproachable I was."

"I'm having trouble believing you could be single for any length of time," he told her.

"I could say the same about you," Claire countered.

"Mine is by design," Cassidy easily replied, "With working the indies and all the travel, I kept it pretty casual. Apps to pass the time, whatever…"

"So casual is what you're into," she nodded in understanding.

Orange watched as Claire's eyes dropped down to the cup in her hands, suddenly very interested in the drink between them. He knew what it sounded like, what she must have thought, but that was before. Before that night, before the weeks prior. 

"It was," Orange said, softly, "Not so much these days. Been thinking about the alternative lately."

He had the pleasure of seeing Claire fight the oncoming smile that appeared on her face. Clearly pleased with the answer, as he hoped she would be. When she risked a glance back up at his direction, Orange smiled warmly at her. There would be no misunderstanding the situation or confusion over who he was referring to. 

"Been a while though," he added, "Might be out of practice."

"I'm sure whoever is lucky enough to explore the alternative with you will tread lightly."

Orange grinned slightly, remembered how he used that exact term a few months ago with Claire. They took a moment, enjoyed the happy silence that sat between them as they enjoyed their coffee. For as wonderful as the words they said were, the things that were left unsaid but known between them were just as great. The nerves that were felt early in the evening seemed like a distant memory now.

"Dating for me was few and far between," Claire confessed.

"Too focused on the work?"

"Sometimes," she nodded, "Other times it was just… a lot of pressure when things started getting serious."

That was as simply as she could put it. She couldn't really dive into the issues the way she had with Kenny earlier in the day. To drop that insanity on her fight night out with Orange would derail all the work she had done to get to that point. It would add too much so soon. She just wanted to enjoy tonight. He must have sensed her inner turmoil, because the next thing Claire knew his hand had found hers again and held it in his own. An act of comfort. 

"And when it wasn't serious?" Cassidy asked.

"I only really tried the casual thing once," Claire replied, "It was about two years ago. I was on vacation to see my brother... and I had met a guy instead."

"How long did it last?"

"About a week," Claire shrugged, "He was there for work and I had a life to get back to. It was fun, but it didn't make sense to think of it as anything more than what it was."

There was a flash of worry in Claire’s mind as she watched Orange tilt his head slightly, look at her as she spoke. Had she overshared? She wasn't sure. Their conversations seemed to be all in line. She was answering all the questions he asked. She gave his hand a small squeeze. To ease her own mind, Claire placed the cup she held in her other hand down, and used her free hand to place on the joined ones.

"It didn't amount to anything obviously," she added, "I'm glad it didn't."

"You are?"

"If it had, then I wouldn't have what I have now."

Though Orange had the feeling neither of them wanted to leave that diner, he and Claire eventually returned to the bar and their friends. If anyone had been suspicious of their disappearance, they were kind enough not to ask. Janela and Trent seemed to have taken to the alcohol the hardest throughout the evening, neither man willing to concede when it came to a drinking challenge. It had been well into the night when the group called it and they all shuffled back to the hotel. 

Janela had Kiss and Kae on each arm. Not just because he was every bit of the bad boy he portrayed, but because neither wanted the drunken hardcore wrestler to stray from the pack. While Jungle Boy walked silently nearby his partners, it was Luchasaurus who had the bulk of work ahead of him. Trent was three sheets to the wind and practically dead weight with only the largest member of the pack to ensure his safe return to the hotel. Though they knew Luchasaurus had it covered, Orange and Chuck stayed close. Chuck had a protective arm slung around Marko, who was more than drained from the night's excitement. Claire remained at Cassidy’s side the same way she had that evening, his jacket still wrapped around her shoulders and his hand in her own. Sonny and Stella had taken up making sure Joey made it back to his room safely, left the crowded elevator on the third floor with loud goodbyes and the promise to do it again soon. It was Chuck soon after that suggested Orange walk Claire back to her room. He was the only one who knew where her place was. They'd make sure Trent made it back in one piece. The pair stepped off on the fifth floor with a promise from Orange that he'd meet them up at their room shortly.

Claire sighed as Cassidy released her hand and moved to wrap it around her shoulders. She leaned against his touch slightly as they walked down the long hallway towards her hotel room. The end of the night held a lot of expectations. They both knew it. Though neither labeled exactly what this evening meant for them, it was difficult not to have hopes on how it would end. She reached into her bag for her room key card as Orange dropped his arm from around her. They stood in relative silence as Claire used the card to open the hotel room door. Orange watched as Claire pushed open the door ajar, kept a hand against the door as she turned to smile up at him.

“Tonight was fun,” she finally said, “I’m glad we finally did this.”

“Me too,” he replied.

Like the beginning of the evening, Orange wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands now. They had been in such close quarters that night. A touch of the hand felt like second nature now. His arm around her shoulder as they walked or her hand on his knee as they spoke were actions he never would have thought would happen months before. He didn't want to go back to a time where he couldn't touch her. She had been so hesitant to blur that line between work and a personal life before, but that night had done just that. There was no coming back from that. Neither one of them wanted to. That they both knew for sure.

"Tonight wasn't a date," Orange pointed out.

"We didn't really label it," Claire nodded, “I expect you wouldn’t have had Marko Stunt anywhere near a real date.”

“Definitely not,” Orange smiled, “Probably would’ve been like earlier, but with more than just a cup of coffee.”

"We'll have to see each other after work again then," Claire replied, a slow smile on her lips.

"Name the day."

The promise of another night sent a small thrill through Claire as she nodded. She moved to slip the jacket from her shoulders, fold it neatly over her arm before she held it out for Orange to take. Cassidy didn't want to take it back. He wanted another conversation, another reason to stay a little longer and keep the night going. He took his time as he stepped closer. His fingers brushed against her arm softly as he reached to take the jacket into his possession. She smiled up at him as he moved to close the gap between them. Cassidy felt her rise onto the tips of her toes, moved to wrap her arms around him. His own arms moved to wrap around her in a long embrace. One last act before they parted ways. Her body was warm against his own, his fingertips squeezed faintly against the curve of her hips. The only time they had been that close was in a closet at work, crammed into the tight space with Trent and Chuck. He had thought about what it would feel like to have her body pressed against his long before that night. Now that he knew Orange wasn’t sure he could ever forget the feeling.

He pulled back slightly when he felt Claire begin to disengage. Her face, once pressed against the front of his shirt, looked up to meet his eyes. Her smile was the first thing he noticed. The kind of smile that did wonderful things to her lips. He would do just about anything just to keep that smile aimed in his direction. To have her attention. To have her. He reached up to tuck her hair slowly behind Claire’s ear. There was a small swell of pleasure in the fact that he could see her breath hitch. He had done it once, with a pen, months ago when he had first shown his intentions. She had been stunned then. Her expression now held one of interest. Maybe it was that gleam in her eyes, the way her lips had parted slightly when she remembered to breathe. It could have been the pink tint that appeared on the apples of her cheeks or the way she tilted her head slightly to the side. She seemed to be weighting thoughts in her mind. Thoughts of him. Perhaps it was all of those reasons. Orange had no idea, but he felt a shift in the air. Maybe he had gotten a little braver. Maybe Claire had a change of heart. He didn't know if it had been on that moment, earlier in the night, or sometime in the past few months… but something had changed. His hands reached up to carefully cup the sides of Claire’s face. Soft skin beneath his fingertips, Orange dropped his forehead down to press it to her own. Her hands moved to rest against his hips, slide upwards until they came to rest against his chest. He watched as Claire’s eyes closed. She leaned into his touch, nodded ever so slightly against his hands as she did.

And that was all he needed.

In front of a crowd or a camera, Orange Cassidy’s lips were a straight line. He didn’t speak. He gave away nothing. Those lips were silent and void of expression. Though they remained wordless in that instance, there was no mistaking what he was feeling. Claire knew the moment Orange closed the last bit of distance between them. His movements were slow. He took his time as he dropped one of his hands from her face, letting the fingertips trace along the side of her arm before it slid around to rest at the small of her back. She felt the hand that remained on her cheek move as well. His thumb caressed her cheekbone, brushed along her jaw. Fingertips traced the side of her neck before it combed slowly through the hair at the base of her neck.

Cassidy dipped his head downward, teasingly feathered his lips against hers. When he kissed her, she shivered slightly at the sensation. She had thought of what it would be like to kiss Orange Cassidy. The feeling of his strong arms around her, soft lips taking their time against her own. Her fingers grazed against the stubble on his jawline as her hands reached up to touch his face. There was a faint taste of coffee as Claire parted her lips, felt his tongue probe and press against her own. The hand he had against the small of her back drew her closer and his movements were unhurried as he sank into the kiss. Claire fought against herself, against the urgency that was building inside of her. She had spent so long denying herself and keeping an arm’s length away from everyone. There was a burning want inside of her. A need that only Orange could quell in that moment.

There was a faint glaze in Claire’s eyes when they broke apart. Lips still parted, slow breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart. The small moment didn’t last long before she felt Orange’s lips latch onto hers once more. Only this time he had thrown away all sense of patience. Claire swore she could feel him smiling against her mouth as he kissed her. Only because she knew she was doing the same. They clung to each other. Her arms wound around his neck and his were at her hips. His jacket had fallen to the ground around their feet, forgotten as he peppered her in kisses.

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date,” she laughed softly against his mouth.

“Good thing this isn’t a date,” he easily replied.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. Long, drawn out, utterly desperate. Her arms remained around his neck as she broke the kiss, head tilted back to meet his eyes. Gone were any hesitant, unsure looks. Orange’s smile was wide, bringing a small crinkle to the corner of his eyes. She felt at ease in his arms, a look of content that encompassed her completely. Claire’s hands moved to brush through his blond hair, play with the ends of the light strands. 

“You need to get inside,” Orange warned her, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Funny,” Claire laughed, “I was just about to say the same to you.”

Her eyebrow arched faintly, a tease of temptation on her face. Orange groaned at the implication, dropped his forehead down to press against hers again. He grabbed her face, pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Orange wasn’t the type to relish in public displays of affection. He sure as hell wasn’t the type to ravish a woman in the middle of a hotel hallway. There was no helping himself though. Not in that instance. He didn’t want to keep his emotions suppressed. He wanted to taste, to touch. Just this once, he wanted to act. He wanted to try.

And he only wanted it with Claire.

They broke apart, limbs untangled grudgingly. His hand reached out, brushed down the side of her arm before his fingers laced with hers. For a moment, they stood there, his thumb brushing light patterns against the back of her hand. 

“I’ll see you next week,” Claire softly said.

“Next week,” he nodded.

He slowly released her hand and watched as she stepped backwards into her room. She kept her gaze on him even as she moved to close the door between them. Orange decided it was probably for the best when the hotel room door clicked close and she disappeared from sight. Claire was the type of woman that deserved to be respectfully courted and they were flirting on the edge of danger. Better to end the night on a high… and what a fucking high it was.

Orange Cassidy bent down slightly to pick up his fallen jacket. He shook it straight before he slung it haphazardly over one of his shoulders. It would be a long trek up to his hotel room, but damn if it wasn’t the best night of his life so far. His hand reached up, fingers pressed against his mouth as he turned to walk towards the elevator. A small laugh bubbled up from his throat as he dragged his hand over his face and along his jaw. He almost wouldn’t have believed what happened. However, Cassidy could still remember the feeling of Claire’s body against his. He could still remember the taste of her tongue. That was the only thing that kept him from completely believing this night was a dream. Reality had set in, shot a thrill of electricity through his body as his mind raced as swiftly as his heartbeats.

They spent time outside of work. They enjoyed each other’s company. They kissed.

And all Orange Cassidy could think about now is how much he wanted to repeat that night for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A night out, a lot of cuteness, and another small but potentially important reveal squeezed in...? God, I hope you guys catch it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Just... all the interactions between OC and Claire. Just like their night together, there's no going back after this chapter! Hope you all enjoy and leave your reactions! I live off of them. Thanks for reading! See you in chapter six!


	6. maybe i wanted you to change, maybe i'm the one to blame

It was the last Dynamite taping for the year and the company was ready for the event held at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. The wrestlers and personnel would have time off, spend the holidays at their homes with their families and friends, and return in the new year. Tony Khan had let everyone know that there were plans for a party to ring in 2020, told them that his assistant would make sure company-wide emails were sent out soon with the specifics. While she had enjoyed living and working in one city, Claire had fully found herself immersed in the road life in her short time with the company. She enjoyed the travel, the different cities they visited. As much as she looked forward to the time off, Claire couldn’t help but miss the idea of being on the road.

Being on the road also meant being able to see Orange. 

They hadn’t really talked about what they were to each other since their night out together. There was clearly an attraction that both wanted to explore, but the pressure to put a label on anything was something neither of them wanted to deal with at the moment. So they continued on as they had before. Occasional texts in the day, slightly more frequent phone calls at night. There had been a faint warning line before. A professional barrier. Everything had been blown to hell the second they kissed and Claire was left to wonder if all bets were off now when it came to Orange Cassidy.

_“What are you thinking about?”_

Claire looked up from her seat at the table as Kenny’s voice broke through her thoughts. He stood near the curtains, dressed in full gear, with Hangman nearby. They would be the first match on the card tonight. With the show beginning soon, the crowd’s presence vibrated throughout the backstage area. She looked from Kenny to the Young Bucks, who sat at a set of tables across the way. The Bucks would be on the headsets and watching the monitors for the first half of the show and would switch with Kenny in time for their match at the end of the night.

“Just thinking about all the free time I’m going to have once tonight’s show is done,” Claire easily replied.

The words seemed good enough for Kenny, who seemed to nod in agreement before he turned to talk to Matt and Nick. However, it didn’t seem to convince his tag team partner. From behind Omega, Adam Page sent her a faint look over his shoulder. The small quirk of his eyebrow and a tilt of his head let her know he wasn’t convinced for a second that was what she thought about. She sent a pointed look back to him in return and was pleased to see his rather solemn expression break into a familiar smile. With Kenny engaged in his own conversation, Claire watched as Adam stepped towards her area.

“All you guys need is Cody here,” Claire said, as Adam moved to sit at the edge of her table, “Make it a real Elite sort of night.”

“I guess,” Adam replied, a faint chuckle mixed in the twang of his voice, “I can’t seem to shake the rest of these guys.”

He spoke in a low voice, kept the words between him and Claire. She took a small glance in Kenny and the Bucks’s direction. Before AEW, Claire had only known what little time she spent with the group of wrestlers. From what it seemed, they were the closest of friends. Brothers. A family. More than Claire could say for herself and Kenny at times. They all still seemed like friends, but there was a distance in the air at times these days. She wasn’t quite sure what had changed in the few months since AEW had started.

“Is that something you want?” Claire asked him, “To give them the shake?”

“Tried that,” Adam shrugged, “They won’t let me.”

“Just when you think you’re out…” Claire began.

“They wrangle you right back,” Adam finished.

“I know a thing or two about being caught in the vortex,” Claire confessed, “You try to keep your distance, but some people just have a way of drawing you closer than you intended.”

“We talkin’ about Kenny?” Adam asked her, “Or Orange Cassidy?”

The question had thrown off Claire slightly. Other than the group that had been out with her and Orange the week before, not many knew about this thing with Orange. Adam Page was the last person she expected to ask about him. Off her look, Adam ducked his head slightly as he brought his hand up to scratch at his chin. His gaze shifted from Claire’s eyes to something behind her. Adam nodded slightly behind her, a signal for her to follow his focus. When Claire looked over her shoulder, it was Orange himself in the distance and heading in their direction. The thrill that shot through her body fought against the nervousness that came. It was different than being seen out with him the week before. 

They were at work. 

The show was about to begin.

_Kenny_ was nearby.

“Seems like you got ways of drawin’ people in too,” Adam added, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Don’t you have a match to prepare for?” Claire asked him, fought to keep the smile that broke out on her face at bay.

“You want alone time with your boy. I respect that.”

“Ride off into the sunset, cowboy.”

Orange Cassidy had seen her long before she had seen him. As he neared the go position, Orange watched as Claire pushed at Adam’s leg, urging him to get up from his seat and leave her work station. Their interactions seemed familiar, at ease. Completely welcomed. Amused smiles were traded as Adam got up from his seat on the table and made his way off to join Kenny Omega and the Young Bucks at the monitors before the show. When she turned her attention in his direction, Orange watched as her expression softened and her smile warmed. He had waited a whole week just for this. Phone calls and messages did what they could in the days in between, but this – the chance to see her, spend time with her – made the long wait worth it. 

“It’s you,“ Claire said, as Orange slowed to a stop beside her seat.

"It’s me.”

Claire watched as Orange crouched beside her, lowered himself down to her line of sight. He faced her completely, back turned to the other wrestlers nearby. With his focus completely on her, Orange didn’t notice the way Matt and Nick Jackson’s interest piqued at the sight of him. He didn’t see Kenny’s vigilant eyes lock onto the pair. To Orange, they were just his fellow wrestlers. The Executive Vice Presidents of AEW. In the case of Kenny Omega, Claire knew there was more to it than that. 

“Thinking face,” Orange’s voice slipped into her thoughts, breaking her focus.

“Sorry,” Claire replied, “It happens sometimes.”

“Sounds awful,” Orange said, as he propped his elbow against the table nearby. He tilted his head slightly, let it rest against his fist as he stared up at Claire. “Glad I never do that.”

“You say that,” Claire laughed, “But I know for a fact that you, Orange Cassidy, have had a thought before. Probably several of them.”

“You’re getting better at saying my name.”

“Orange Cassidy at work,” she said, simply, “Jim after hours. Maybe James. I know you said it doesn’t fit you, but I kinda like it.”

“After hours,” Orange repeated her words, a small curve to his lips as he spoke, “I get you after hours?”

Curiosity was the first expression to appear. Interest found its way across his face soon after. Desire filled his eyes swiftly. Interactions outside of their conversations over texts or fleeting moments backstage. Time with Claire had been all he could think about lately. Something solid. Tangible. Dinner, coffee… Hell, he’d settle for sharing the same Lyft back to the hotel after the show. He would take anything she offered if it meant he could see her for more than a couple minutes once a week.

“Ahh… there it is,” Claire smiled, as she pointed to his face. She let her elbow rest atop the table beside them, mirrored him slightly as she moved to rest her chin against her palm. Her voice softened, remained playful as she spoke once more. “You’re thinking.”

“After hours thinking,” Orange conceded, “Can’t help those thoughts.”

His free hand reached out and brushed the tip of his finger over the curve of her knee. Claire’s eye dropped down slightly to watch as he absentmindedly drew patterns along the fabric of her slacks. Though his body shielded the action from the watchful eyes nearby, it was hard to conceal the tint that came to Claire’s cheeks or the way her breath slowed in anticipation. When her eyes moved to meet Orange’s, Claire found her gaze slip behind him for a brief moment. While Hangman had the good sense to make himself look busy, the Young Bucks were watching with great interest and Kenny surveyed the scene with a fixed frown. 

“Hey,” Orange’s deep voice said, capturing Claire’s attention once more. When she brought her eyes back to his, Orange drew his free hand away from her knee. She watched as he reached up to slip the sunglasses off from his eyes. There was a faint look of concern in them as Orange looked at her. Claire’s thoughts had drawn here elsewhere. “Where’d you go?”

A wave of guilt and uneasiness swept over Claire. Not just at the thought of openly engaging with Orange in front of others like this at work. That would have been the only worry Claire had a few months ago. The work. Keeping her distance. Not letting people in. It had been the only thing she concerned herself with back then. Now there was not just this dynamic with Orange, but her relationship with Kenny. While her brother might have some semblance of an idea where it concerns Orange, Orange doesn’t have a clue about her ties to Kenny. 

And she couldn’t possibly keep something like that from him.

Not if they wanted to explore things further.

“Nothing I can get into now,” Claire honestly told him, “But find me after the show and I can tell you then?”

“After hours?”

“After hours.”

Claire felt herself relax as she watched a slow smile appear on Orange’s lips. She watched as Orange let his eyes drop down to stare at her lips. A deliberate move and they both knew it. Just like their minds both went to the same moment. A week ago, a hotel hallway, and a kiss. Decorum demanded they resist the urge to repeat the moment at work. Orange knew Claire would never forgive him for messing with her rep backstage, but damn if he didn’t consider it. His smile only grew as he slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes and straightened onto his legs. He would leave without another word. Cool as a cucumber and nothing but a nod of acknowledgement to the four men nearby as he made his way off.

That was just how Orange Cassidy rolled backstage.

“That’s one cool dude,” Nick finally broke the silence.

“ _Super_ cool,” Matt added, shit-eating grin on his face as the Young Bucks turned their attention towards Claire, “Don’t you think he’s the coolest, Claire?”

Claire grabbed a blank sheet from her table and crumpled it in her hand. Matt dodged the paper ball as Claire threw it across the area at his head. It wasn’t the most professional thing to do at the moment, but something about the Young Bucks laughing it up allowed a bit of leeway when it came to behavior backstage. That thought was only reinforced when Matt crushed his own piece of paper and returned fire.

“Don’t you have a show to run?” Claire reminded the older Jackson brother.

“She gets really defensive when you talk about it,” Adam – the damn traitor – threw out to the group.

“I can sense that,” Matt nodded, deep in faux-understanding. 

“Me as well,” Nick added.

Despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, Nick’s shoulders shook with laughter. Adam bit down his own smile. While Kenny’s face remained blank, Matt made absolutely no effort to cover his amused expression.

“I hate all of you,” Claire said, though her voice carried no malice. “Get back to work, gentlemen. We got two minutes before we go live.”

Matt and Nick laughed amongst themselves as they moved to place their headphones on, and began to direct the lighting and camera crew. As Adam began to warm up, Kenny moved from beside his friends to Claire’s workstation. Though his mind would quickly shift to focus on the upcoming match, there was no mistaking the look of concern on his face as he stopped beside Claire’s seat.

“Does he still not know?” Kenny asked her. The look Claire sent him was instantaneous and Kenny quickly reigned it in. The last time he had brought up Orange Cassidy there was nothing but tense words between them. “I know, I know… I’m just trying to check in is all.”

“I know,” Claire softly replied, “And he doesn’t. At least not yet. I’m going to tell him tonight after the show.”

It was still strange territory. Him and her. Claire couldn’t help but be reminded of Adam’s words. Give him some slack. Pull her side of the weight. It wasn’t easy for either of them. These are things she knew, but needed to put into practice. Kenny was trying. While she still had her hesitations, she had to respect his efforts. The Elite kept the secret and Kenny gave her time. They were several months into live shows. At some point Claire knew that others would have to know. 

“Must be getting serious,” Kenny continued. His voice held a tone of surprise. Either because of what they were talking about or the fact that they were talking in general. “To tell him and all that… It seems serious.”

“I don’t know if it’s that serious,” Claire confessed, “But it’s something and he should know.”

Kenny seemed to take that in stride. He paused with the information for a moment before he nodded in understanding.

“Well,” Kenny finally said, “I don’t want to muddle the personal/professional line, but I’m happy for you… if that means anything.”

“Of course it does.”

The words and the speed in which she said them seemed to surprise them both.

“Yeah?” Kenny asked, unsure.

“Yeah.”

From his spot by the curtain, Adam Page watched as a bright smile broke across his tag partner’s face. Another smile, while slightly more hesitant, appeared on Claire’s in return. He’d have to check the temperature, but Adam was pretty damn sure hell had to have frozen over in that moment. That was some kind of progress to him. He looked away from the duo and wiped his own smile from his face when Kenny moved to join the others near the curtain once more. 

The roar of the crowd rang as the opening theme to Dynamite began. When he chanced a glance over his shoulder, Adam watched Claire. Her gaze had been on Kenny, a small and unreadable expression on her face. Then Adam saw it. The faint softness came to her eyes and seemed to spread across her whole being. As if she allowed herself to accept this interaction with her brother for what it was. One of the good moments. As the pyro went off, Claire’s eyes shifted and locked onto Adam’s. She knew he had caught that moment. When he mouthed ‘ _vortex_ ’ at Claire, Adam earned a roll of her eyes for his troubles. She smiled though, easier than she did with Kenny, and Adam took that as a sign that things were good.

And that was enough.

Until it wasn’t.

_“We haven’t found him yet.”_

That was the only thing Kenny knew following his match. Pac had appeared afterwards and was as subtle as a truck when it came to his threats. He had chosen to bring Kenny’s friends into it, seemingly went to target Michael Nakazawa. The match had ended with defeat at the hands of the Lucha Brothers, though a misstep between Adam and Kenny had been the root of their loss. While Kenny had run off to try and locate Nakazawa and Pac and even though Adam had come around to help him, it was clear that things weren’t completely settled between the two. The tension was clear enough when Claire had come across the duo later in the evening.

“I have some time before I have to get Kris and Britt for their match,” Claire said, when the two men slowed to a stop beside her in the hallway, “Let me help.”

“I’d rather you go back and stay with Matt and Nick,” Kenny replied, “I don’t want to worry about you too.”

“Matt and Nick have their match coming up,” she reminded him, “You’re supposed to be on monitors.”

“Claire…”

“She’s got a point,” Adam pointed out, though it was clear from Kenny’s expression that his words weren’t entirely welcomed.

“I’m not letting her run off looking for Pac alone while I’m stuck behind a desk,” Kenny argued.

“You’re not letting me do anything,” Claire clarified.

“And she won’t be alone,” Adam added, “I’ll be with her.”

“Tonight is not the night to ask me to trust you when it comes to people potentially getting hurt,” Kenny pointed out.

Claire watched as Adam tensed visibly.

“And right now is not the time to get at each other’s throats again,” she was quick to de-escalate the situation, “Executive Vice President Kenny Omega is needed at the monitors. So be that guy for the next couple matches… and trust that we’ll keep looking in the meantime, okay?”

Claire didn’t know which helped turn Kenny around: her words or the desire to keep this newfound peace between them intact. Either way, Kenny collected himself with a heavy sigh before he began to move towards the go position. Though he didn’t have any parting words, the worried look he had for Claire and the stern look he sent in Adam’s direction was a warning to be careful. Claire cast a look in Adam’s direction as Kenny disappeared from sight, still noted the tension he held in his shoulders and jaw.

“Do we need to talk about the two of you?” Claire finally asked him.

“I’d rather get a drink,” Adam replied.

“Search first,” she told him, “Drink later.”

That seemed to be enough for Adam, who signaled to continue walking in the opposite direction Kenny had walked off in. While it seemed impossible that they would come across Pac when Kenny was unable to, they had a promise to keep. The pair had walked in relative silence as they checked the different locker rooms and areas of the arena. A decent chunk of the roster had been pretty open about whether they had seen Pac or not. It didn’t stop them from coming across a few unsavory grapplers. 

The Butcher, The Blade, and The Bunny offered no aid.

Neither Kip Sabian nor Penelope Ford could tear away from sucking the other’s face to speak.

Wardlow didn’t say a word.

MJF had several words, but none of them were helpful.

They had all but ignored Sammy Guevara up until the moment he stepped into their path. The young wrestler was a little too confident as he planted himself directly in front of Claire. It was not the first time Sammy had made himself present at work. She often had to ignore him as he attempted to lean against or lay across any nearby surface in an attempt to peacock himself out to anyone who would notice. It was harmless for the most part. She’d make an excuse to leave or politely tell him to move along. Claire was unable to do either of those things that night. Instead, she watched as Adam inserted himself between Claire and Sammy. 

“Keep it movin’,” Adam instructed.

“Whoa,” Sammy breezily said, “My bad, man. I didn’t realize this was your girl.”

“She’s not.”

“Well, then you could be my baby,” Sammy said to Claire, as though there wasn’t a massive cowboy standing toe-to-toe with him, “I know, I know. It’s an overwhelming idea. Not many women get this chance.”

Claire doubted that. 

When Adam began to step closer to Sammy, Claire reached out to tug him back. The guy wasn’t worth it and they had more important things to worry about. She quietly beckoned Adam to continue on, stepped around Guevara to walk past. Page was reluctant at first, but continued to walk beside Claire even as Sammy continued to call out to them.

“And I’d take care of you. Trust me. You wouldn’t have a thing to worry about. You can tell Kenny that too.”

Adam came to a quick halt as Claire whirled around to look back at Sammy. That had gotten her attention quickly. He watched as Claire began to step back in Guevara’s direction. Any ideas of searching for Pac in that moment had gone out the window. Now it was just Claire and whatever Sammy had said to capture her attention.

“What did you just say?” Claire asked him.

Sammy, who had gotten used to talking uninterrupted, paused slightly. He looked at her in confusion as she turned her full attention towards him. To have the full weight of her gaze made the young grappler uneasy. He had straightened slightly, despite his continuous attempt at an easygoing nature. 

“Look, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Sammy shrugged, “It’s 2019. If you wanna rock with the Spanish God and not care what your family thinks, I’m down. You do you, baby.”

If Guevara had continued speaking, Claire didn’t know it. Halfway through his chatter, she had begun to head towards the go position. Towards Kenny. Growing frustration radiated off of her, a simmering heat that threatened to set ablaze everything around them. She fought to keep her demeanor as collected as possible, though it was clear her efforts weren’t working. Adam kept his distance as he followed behind her. The man had his moments of recklessness, but he’d be a damned fool if he tried to derail the path Claire was on. He had no choice but to watch as she made her way towards the monitors where Kenny and Cody sat on comms for the final match of the night.

Kenny’s eyes held one of concern when he saw Claire and his tag team partner approach. It was clear in his mind they had news on the Pac situation. That concern quickly slid into confusion when he saw the coldness in Claire’s eyes. The go position had stayed relatively clear during the matches. With the exception of Cody and Adam, Kenny and Claire had the space to themselves. It didn’t stop Claire from moving off to the side in an attempt at privacy. Page watched from a safe distance as Kenny slid his headset from his ears, rose from his seat beside Cody to make his way over to Claire. Though the roar of the crowd attempted to cover the conversation, Page was still able to pick up the words exchanged. 

“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked immediately, “Was it Pac?”

“No,” Claire replied, working to keep her voice even as she spoke, “It’s you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Are you really going to play dumb about this?”

“About what?”

“You telling people about me,” Claire said, “I don’t know if you did it tonight or a week ago when we last talked about it, but you did and you won’t even own up to it.”

“Claire–”

“I told you what I needed for this to work, Ty,” Claire stopped him, “I thought we were on the same page tonight.”

“We are,” Kenny insisted, “Claire, you got it all wrong–”

“How could I be wrong?” Claire asked him, “You’re the only one who had anything to gain from this. You let someone know and it spreads… Did it even matter what I wanted? Does what I want even register in your mind?”

“Of course it does.”

“I asked for time,” she continued with shaky breaths, “For the chance to build something – anything – for me. Before the inevitable news. Before the shadow of Kenny Omega decided to consume my life again. I was willing to work on things, but I needed the time first. You knew how much I needed it and I needed it tonight especially. To be able to tell someone that I might care about and to tell them my way. On my terms. One night… but you couldn’t even let me have this.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

”I don’t believe you.”

Her voice, heavy with emotion, was barely audible. However, their impact reverberated between the two siblings. Claire tore her eyes from Kenny’s for a brief moment, reached up to wipe at the tears that she didn’t realize had formed. Kenny reached out to touch her arm and found nothing when she stepped back and away from his grasp. Claire took a deep breath as she turned from Kenny to leave. Adam kept his eyes on Kenny as Claire neared, took a step to the side and allowed her to pass him. There would be no attempt to follow from the looks of it, to continue their conversation, to convince her otherwise. He watched as Kenny could only drop his head down, shake it slightly as he placed his hands on his hips in defeat. 

It was the image of his sister disappearing around the corner that Kenny saw when he finally looked up. His feet immediately began to pull him in the direction she left in, but it was Cody’s voice that would snap his focus away. Something about the Dark Order attacking. Something about going to get Dustin for reinforcements. Kenny’s focus shifted, as did his feet, as he made his way towards the ring. Adam watched as Kenny ran through the curtains. Watched as Cody threw down his own headset and rushed to get Dustin. They would come to the aid of his friends, SCU. To the aid of the Young Bucks, their brothers. 

It was a call to arms. 

One that Adam Page wouldn’t answer.

_"You good?”_

Claire slowed to a stop in the middle of the hallway at the question. When Adam made his way to her side, she looked up at him with a small sigh. She didn’t know what her next step was after she confronted Kenny. The thought hadn’t properly been worked through. At that moment, it was simply a reaction. A burst of adrenaline and emotions. To come down from that rush meant that the reality of the situation would set in. Claire wasn’t sure what that would mean for her and Kenny. She wasn’t sure what it would mean for anything in the long run.

“I don’t know,” she honestly replied, “Maybe not this exact second, but later I will be. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully,” Adam repeated. He moved to take a seat on one of the production crates nearby, watched as Claire leaned against the wall across from him. “Do you think he really did it?”

“He’s the only one who could have.”

Adam nodded at her words from his seat. She had said it so simply, as if it was a fact. Though he knew that her views were skewed based on her complicated relationship with Kenny, it was hard at that moment not to believe her. He couldn’t ignore the state of Kenny in that conversation however. The confusion. The way he wanted to give chase before he was called away. As strained as things were with him and his friends at times, could Adam really believe Kenny was capable of something like that?

"He wanted to follow you, you know,” Adam felt himself offer the information, “But a fight broke out and he had to help Matt and Nick.”

“That sounds about right,” Claire replied, took a beat to consider something, “You didn’t follow him?”

No. He didn’t. He had followed her instead. Despite the tired look in her eyes, a small smile began to form on her lips. The first one since the whole ordeal kicked off. At first, Adam wasn’t sure what there was to smile about. However, when the smile grew and Claire’s expression softened in gratitude, he immediately waved a hand dismissively.

“Don’t read into it,” he was quick to say.

“You wanted to check in on me,” Claire ignored his words.

“Please no.”

“It’s very sweet.”

“I needed a drink,” Adam felt the urge to explain, “It looked like you could use one too. Bar’s not far if you want to come with me.”

On a normal day, Claire would decline. Even with the show over with, the idea of drinking at work didn’t appeal to her. That night felt different though. How could it be anything but different after the outburst she had? She considered the offer. Hell, she was well on her way to accepting it actually. One night to relax after the awfulness from earlier. To have a drink and some company. To forget for a moment after hours.

_After hours._

The words instantly drew her mind elsewhere. Her mind settled back to earlier in the night. With Orange. With the promise to talk to him about everything. Claire knew in that moment what her answer would be.

“Rain check?” Claire told Adam, a small apologetic look in her eyes, “There’s something I need to do.”

“Another vortex situation with the citrus man,” Adam surmised.

“I see you’re still as perceptive as ever,” she noted.

“Well, yeah, anyone with two eyes can see what’s goin’ on,” the cowboy grinned, “It also helps that he’s right there.”

Adam watched as Claire straightened slightly at his words. He nodded off down the hall and continued to watch as her eyes moved in that direction. Her whole body seemed to both relax and become alert at the sight of Orange Cassidy. It was a strange sight to see. Because he knew when his time was up, Adam pushed himself up from where he sat. Though he knew Claire looked his way out of politeness, Adam knew where her mind remained.

“Thanks for checking in on me,” Claire told him.

“Anytime.”

Claire watched as Adam nodded in farewell before he made his way off. When she drew her eyes down the opposite end of the hall, it was the sight of Orange walking towards her that she saw. As he neared, Claire felt her body fight against the dread that rose inside of her.

“I heard Sammy was giving you trouble,” he said, as he slowed to a stop before her, “Are you okay?”

“How much of the trouble did you hear about?” Claire asked, wondered how much he knew.

Orange moved to slip his sunglasses off from his face. There was a faint look of concern, a hesitation, in his eyes at her question. Claire knew her answer by then. Orange watched as she closed her eyes, let out a slow breath as her head fell slightly. Unable to let her sit in her discomfort for long, Orange reached out and slid a hand from one shoulder to the other. He drew her into a hug slowly, let his other hand move to rest against the small of her back. Claire felt Orange duck his head slightly, his lips dipped down to her ear as his deep voice spoke softly to her.

_“Come with me.”_

Claire followed beside Orange as they walked. He had no match that night and wore a pair of black jeans with his dark henley. Maybe it was the lack of blue jeans or the fact that he had pocketed his usual pair of sunglasses, but it was like he was a completely different person. There was a sense of normalcy Claire felt when they made their way out the back entrance and towards the Water Garden. To his credit, Orange Cassidy remained ever-stoic as Claire spoke. She had told him the news she could only assume had begun to spread. She told him about Kenny, about their closeness in their early childhood years, and the inevitable loss the more he had begun to chase his wrestling dreams. He asked very little questions, only giving faint hums of understanding and small encouragements for her to continue. With so many fans directed to the parking lot on the other side of the arena, the Water Garden nearby was virtually empty late in the night. Though the large circle fountain and waterfall steps had been shut off, the night lights from the archways surrounding the area remained lit. When they passed a few people walking past, no one stopped them. It was a stark difference from the reaction Orange got whenever he stepped towards a wrestling ring. 

“I was just finishing up a contract with a company when Ty found me in Chicago,” Claire explained, “I had a few options lined up afterwards, but nothing concrete. He had asked me to come to a show.”

“ _Double or Nothing_ ,” Orange said, “That was the first night I saw you.”

“That wasn’t my first show though,” Claire replied, “I was at _All In_.”

That had caused Orange to pause. The news had surprised him slightly, a faint furrow in his brow.

“You were backstage?” he asked, “They had invited a bunch of us. We were all backstage. I would have seen you.”

“Ty wanted to bring me backstage,” she replied, with a small nod, “Wrestling was always his thing. Being Kenny Omega was everything to him. It was always his dream, but… it was also the thing that took my brother away from me. Maybe not intentionally, but it did and I wasn’t really comfortable being thrown into the deep end. So I asked for a ticket instead.”

They continued to walk until they found a bench nearby where they would be able to sit.

“Good seats?”

“VIP box,” Claire said, “He made sure I had a badge to go backstage if I wanted to and that I had whatever I needed.”

“Sounds like he wanted you to have a good time.”

“It does sound that way, doesn’t it?” she smiled, shook her head slightly as she spoke, “It was his way of trying to warm me up to the idea of working with him.”

“It worked.”

“It did,” Claire agreed, “In his mind, it was him trying to mend fences. Wrestling was the only way he knew how. Almost as if I was around it enough or in the same space as him that it would be what helps fix all the years of disconnect. We only really saw each other on the holidays and the last time I had actually spent time with him outside of that was a couple years ago.”

“The vacation where you visited Kenny,” Orange finished for her.

“I was supposed to visit for a week and see him for his birthday,” Claire said, “He was doing shows and signings the whole week. I didn’t go to most of them. I spent the time sightseeing. He was so busy. When he wasn’t working, he was with Matt and Nick. The only time we spent together was in the car driving from town to town or when we all had dinner after shows.”

He had remembered the conversation they had the week before. She had mentioned seeing her brother, but the topic of the original conversation had been something completely different. It had been about dating.

“You had mentioned seeing someone during that time,” Orange said, “But if you were on the road with Kenny the whole time, then…”

“He was a wrestler,” Claire finished his thought.

“You mentioned it lasted a week,” he said, “So the guy had to have done the same shows Kenny did, but you didn’t go to shows, which means he had to have traveled with you guys for things to happen.”

Orange watched as Claire nodded softly, a silent confirmation of his thoughts. She dropped her gaze from his, focused on the cuff of her sweater as she picked at it. When her eyes lifted, they looked out at the quiet area around them. The Harbor Bridge stood with a beautiful view of the outlining lights shining in the distance. It wasn’t until she felt Orange’s hand place itself lightly on her own that Claire turned her head to look at him once more.

“I wasn’t actively looking for it,” Claire explained, “Keeping things casual wasn’t my thing, but I had been out of my element the first day there and there was a whole rest of the week to go. I guess there was a part of me that hoped things would magically get fixed between me and Ty, but it didn’t happen. It was like trying to force strangers to become friends and almost immediately I had started to regret the trip, but Adam was really understanding.”

“Adam Page,“ Orange said. The words felt strange on his tongue. While he couldn’t imagine it, it would explain the level of ease in their interactions. “You and Hangman.”

“We kept it between us,” she replied, “I don’t think either of us wanted anyone else to know. Once the week was done, so were we.”

“You never considered exploring it?” Orange asked her.

Claire took a moment to consider the question. This has been the first time anyone knew about it. For the past couple years there was no need for answers or even thoughts like that. It has just been something that occurred and then faded away.

“Once,” Claire honestly replied, “The first time he and I had crossed paths again. I think there was a small moment where the thought crossed my mind, but not enough to actually act on it.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I was a different person then,” Claire told him, “And he was too. My first priority when I decided to take the job was to try and find my own footing. I had done work like it before, but I wanted to make sure I was the right fit and not just on board because Ty offered me the position. After that, it was to try to work things out with Ty. Anything else hadn’t crossed my mind.”

“You’re crushing the first part,” Orange noted, “The second part could probably use some work.”

“Yeah,” Claire lightly laughed, “It’s hard to work things out when fighting with someone, but Ty knew I had to work through some things. He didn’t listen or maybe he did, but just didn’t care.”

“He cares.”

“How do you know?”

Claire watched as Orange shrugged a shoulder.

“It’s impossible not to care about you,” he simply said.

Orange reached up, casually let his fingers comb through Claire’s hair. She smiled as his fingers carefully pushed her hair from her face, tucked it softly behind her ear. His hand followed down the length of her long locks and grazed from shoulder to shoulder. She leaned into him slightly as he let his hand rest against the back of the bench behind her. 

“Guys usually act differently when they find out all of this,” Claire admitted, “They either become intimidated by the idea of Kenny Omega or they become interested for all the wrong reasons.”

“Makes sense,” Orange nodded, “Finding genuine connections is hard in this business. It’s not easy for some people.”

“But not you.”

Orange smiled at her words.

“Guess not,“ he easily replied.

“You’re not worried?” she asked him. He watched as she eyed him, a hint of worry in her eyes. “You work with him. You work for him. He’s an Executive Vice–”

“I know what he is,” Orange smiled, “He might be Kenny Omega and he might be all those things… but he’s no Orange Cassidy.”

He spoke with perfect clarity. As if his words were facts. Claire took in the complete calm that radiated from the man who sat next to her. He believed the words he said and, in turn, made a believer out of Claire. She was momentarily stunned. For years, she had kept relationships distant and very few. Things felt different with Orange though. There was no fear, no intimidation, no ulterior motive. The news didn’t seem to affect him in the slightest. Maybe it was the fact that he was just as popular of a wrestler as Kenny or maybe he simply wasn’t concerned when it came to any potential pressure that came with her connection to Kenny. There had always been a catch or a fear when it came to revealing that part of her life.

Orange Cassidy remained completely unbothered by it.

“You’re taking all of this better than I thought you would,“ Claire confessed.

"It sounded important to you,” Orange replied, “I didn’t want to let you down.”

“It is,” she said, “And you didn’t.”

He watched as Claire’s face softened, then as her lips broke into a growing smile. There was trust in her eyes. A kind Orange hadn’t seen outside of his closest of connections. In that moment, he felt the change. The world had shifted slightly and opened something different between them. When laughter spilled lightly from her lips, Orange knew he had a smile on his own face. A few months ago, Claire had barely interacted with him or anyone outside of the usual work conversations. To be able to see her completely relaxed and openly laughing was utterly captivating to him.

She brought a hand up to cup his cheek. The move had been so smooth, so casual, that it had thrown him off guard. Her fingers brushed against the stubble of his beard, trailed along the length of his jaw. When she leaned in to kiss him, two things came to Orange Cassidy’s mind. One was that this kiss was different from their first. What had been a cautious exploration the week before had now turned into a more confident act. Whatever reservations she had, whatever it was that kept her from fully throwing herself into things with him had seemingly begun to melt away. The second was that Orange would do this forever if he could. 

She felt his soft moan against her mouth as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. He tasted like candy. Sweet and silken against the tongue. The kind of treat one should savor. Her hand dropped from his face and came to rest against the front of his shirt as the arm he had rested against the back of the bench moved to wrap around Claire’s shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. Despite the cool of the night’s air, Claire’s body felt warm against his own. Even when they parted from the kiss, their bodies stayed close.

_“Are you two nerds done yet?”_

They tore their gazes from one another to follow the sound of Chuck Taylor’s voice, which had called out to them from a distance. The gentleman from Kentucky stood beside his tag team partner. The two men stood, tall as towers with their arms crossed. The stance would have been imposing if not for the wide, warm smile on his face. It was crystal clear that the Best Friends had caught the tail end of their interaction. While Chuck’s smile subtly gave it away, Trent Beretta’s not-so-subtle thumbs up had Claire duck her head slightly. She felt the hand that had rested on her shoulder softly squeeze it, as if Orange had sensed her embarrassment in the moment and felt the need to ease it.

“For now,” Orange said, a small smile teased at the corners of his lips.

Claire and Orange untangled from one another and rose up from their seat on the bench. Just as easily as he had broken apart from her seconds before, Orange had just as easily reached out towards her. She felt his hand take her own, hold it with the same casualness as he would just standing by himself. Claire walked beside him as they moved to meet up with the Best Friends. 

“Texas means barbecue dinner,” Chuck said, as the group of four slowly made their way back to the arena, “Greg wants to invite the alien.”

“Kris seems fun,” Trent replied, a slight defensive tone in his voice, “But Jim needs to ask. She thinks you’re our leader.”

“You’re the leader?” Claire asked him.

“Absolutely,” Orange answered, a small smirk on his lips.

“Somehow he’s also the leader of Jurassic Express too,” Trent added, “Nobody even questioned it.”

“What we should question,” Chuck said, “Is whether or not the alien eats.”

“I’m pretty sure she eats,” Trent replied, “Everyone eats.”

“I don’t know, man. Aliens might be different.”

“Being different doesn’t mean we should exclude them….”

“But what if she’s the kind of alien that eats people…”

Claire smiled as she listened to Trent and Chuck debate alien eating habits. When she caught Orange’s gaze out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he had been watching her the whole time. He enjoyed the way she interacted with his friends. Two of the most important guys in his life. It made him happy to see her mesh well enough with them. A smile on her lips, Claire gave his hand a small squeeze. He returned the gesture before he tugged on her arm slightly before he released her hand. She stepped into his extended arm, let it drape around her shoulders as he moved to lessen the gap between them. 

Of all the wrestlers in the world to befriend, she couldn’t do much better than Orange and the Best Friends. Orange had been nothing short of understanding. A laid-back, saving grace. Chuck and Trent had openly embraced her presence and, while not-so-subtly, her budding connection with Orange without any hesitation. The sight of the small group seemed completely ordinary to the random eye. Four friends and a casual stroll on a beautiful night. However, after what had happened with Kenny and after months of denying herself the simplest of connections at work, it truly felt like the start of something great for Claire. 

And that made all the difference.


End file.
